


Aranysárkány

by Nanami_Belle



Series: Kami no Yu - Az istenek forrása [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Other
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanami_Belle/pseuds/Nanami_Belle
Summary: Bár tudom, nem vártatok újabb sequelt, és ebben már nemigen lesznek híres és könnyen beazonosítható karakterek, de én még úgy éreztem, tartozom ennyivel a sztorinak. Úgyhogy ez az én karácsonyi ajándékom nektek, magamnak, de legfőképpen a két srácnak, akik valahol egy távoli fiktív dimenzióban várják, hogy történjen velük valami végre...
Series: Kami no Yu - Az istenek forrása [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/689907
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> Bár tudom, nem vártatok újabb sequelt, és ebben már nemigen lesznek híres és könnyen beazonosítható karakterek, de én még úgy éreztem, tartozom ennyivel a sztorinak. Úgyhogy ez az én karácsonyi ajándékom nektek, magamnak, de legfőképpen a két srácnak, akik valahol egy távoli fiktív dimenzióban várják, hogy történjen velük valami végre...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A híres kalligráfus hazatér.

Azt álmodta, hogy repül: magasan repült, jócskán a felhők felett, miközben a nap sugarai szinte égették a pikkelyeit, minden vakítóan fényes volt és fehér. Nem tudta, hogy merre tart, de amikor lenézett, látta, hogy a felhőtengert lassan a valódi tenger váltja fel, és ekkor lejjebb ereszkedett. Figyelte az óceán nyugodt víztükrét, a fölötte átsuhanó árnyékát, majd egyszerre csak észrevett a távolban egy földszigetet. 

Valami elemi erővel vonzotta oda, pedig tudta, hogy az a föld számára tiltott terület, és sosem teheti be oda a lábát. Már csaknem elérte a szárazföldet: látta a hegyeket, az erdőket, és a völgyekben gomolygó fehér, sűrű ködöt, és ekkor megérezte: az a köd hívta magához, már hallotta a fejében a hangját…

Amikor a szobája nehéz és száraz levegőjétől megnyomva felébredt, a két tenyerébe temette az arcát. Az az álombéli föld, a hegyek között kanyargó utakkal és a párás völgyekkel a szülőföldje volt, a tenger keleti felén. Azok bizony a Kiotó körüli hegyek voltak – a számára legtiltottabb terület a világon.

Felkelt az ágyából, és az ablakhoz sétált, majd egy mozdulattal kitárta, és beleszimatolt a levegőbe, de nem érzett semmit – legalábbis nem azt az álombéli dohos, nyirkos levegőt. 

Itt Shi Qiangnak hívták, a háza a város legjobb részében állt, fél tucat szolga sürgött-forgott körülötte, a kalligráfiáiért sorban álltak a megrendelők, az előkelők és a tehetősebb polgárok hozzá küldték szépírást tanulni a gyermekeiket. Az elmúlt másfél évtizedben egyszer sem szólalt meg az anyanyelvén, és sosem gondolt arra, hogy valaha is visszatérjen oda, ahonnan elszármazott... illetve elmenekült. Kínában a sárkányokat még most is hatalmas tisztelet övezte, amibe nem keveredett félelem és óvatosság: bizalommal fogadták, mindenben a kedvében jártak, a nők szinte versenyeztek a kegyeiért. De ez a bizonyos álom többet kínált mindennél, amit az itteni élete képviselt, és amit az évek alatt felépített magának.

Egy percig sem gondolkozott azon, hogy vajon helyesen dönt-e. Mindig is ösztönlény volt, és úgy érezte, az ösztönök annyira a természetéhez tartoznak, hogy nem csalatkozhat bennük. Az udvarházat rábízta a házvezetőnőjére, és neki adta annak a ládának a kulcsát, amiből a cselédeket még jó ideig ki tudta fizetni. Úgy akarta magára hagyni az otthonát, hogy bármikor visszatérhessen ide, ha kedve tartja - de tisztában volt vele, hogy az életét teszi kockára, ezért úgy búcsúzkodott el a szolgáitól, mintha utoljára látná őket. Nem ragaszkodott semmihez, legkevésbé a pénzéhez nem, ezért meg sem akarta fogadni a házvezetőnője tanácsát, hogy ne induljon útnak üres kézzel.

\- Hadd készítsek legalább egy kis batyut, amit a nyakába akaszthat… - ajánlkozott a nő. – Ruhákra és pénzre csak szüksége lesz, bárhová is megy!  
\- Ahová készülök, ott másfajta pénzt használnak, és az idegen ruháimat sem néznék jó szemmel… - jegyezte meg mosolyogva. Nem akarta hozzátenni hangosan, hogy pénzt és ruhát is könnyedén szerezhet magának, ha úgy tartja kedve.

Az egész ház összegyűlt az udvarban, hogy végignézzék, ahogy levetkőzik, megrázza magát, és elkezd átváltozni: a cselédek ujjongva tapsoltak, és jókívánságokkal halmozták el, amikor a levegőbe szökkent. A feltétlen szeretetük és elfogadásuk volt az egyetlen dolog, amit hiányolni fog, gondolta magában, miközben sebesen száguldott az óceán, és azon túl a messzi, ismerős partok felé.


	2. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egy bélyeg, és a bélyeg tükörképe.

Azt álmodta, hogy repül.

Az utóbbi időben egyre többször találták meg éjjel a zavaros, színes álmok – idegen emberekről, idegen sorsokról, de mind közül ez volt a legzavarbaejtőbb. Kasumi nem szeretett repülni, félt a magasságtól, a sebességtől, és legfőképpen attól, hogy egyszer elfogy az ereje, és kavicsként zuhan majd a mélybe. De ebben az álomban kivételesen élvezte a repülést: a levegő megtartotta őt, szinte körbevonta a testét: forró volt és nedves, mint a fürdők párás levegője, és megnyugtató, akár egy ölelés.

Ahogy felébredt az álomból, a bőre még mindig nyirkosan fénylett, mintha megizzadt volna az éjszakai repüléstől. Az ágya is csatakos volt, és viszolyogva vette tudomásul, hogy az idő esőre áll, így az ágyneműje valószínűleg estére sem fog megszáradni. A szobája egyetlen ablaka ugyan tárva-nyitva állt, de azon keresztül nem bírt kiszellőzni az apró helyiség, az ajtaját pedig sosem merte éjszakára résnyire sem nyitva hagyni úgy, mint a ház többi bérlője: nem volt ugyan sok értéke, de az egyetlen igazi vagyontárgyát – egy arany Kannon-szobrot, amit az édesapjától kapott ajándékba – mindennél jobban féltette. Általában bezárva tartotta az oltárszekrény ajtaját, nehogy valaki meglássa: két arasz magas volt és színaranyból készült, de Kasumi számára még a benne lévő aranynál és ötvösmunkánál is sokkal többet ért: úgy hitte, ez a szobor vigyázza őt. Olyan volt számára, mint valamiféle horgony, amely a valósághoz láncolta.

Kasuminek ma nem kellett bemennie a palotába, és úgy tervezte, sokáig alszik majd, azután kimossa a ruháit, ám az esős idő keresztülhúzta a számítását. Elmondta a reggeli imáját, majd hosszan nézte az arany szobrocskát az oltárszekrényben – végül pedig úgy döntött, elmegy az egyik olyan helyre a városban, ahová már régóta vágyott, de ahová a különféle elfoglaltságai miatt sohasem jutott el még.

Kiotó az esős évszalban teljesen kiürült, és miközben Kasumi a Sanjusangendo felé sétált, alig-alig látott embereket szembe jönni az utcán, szinte sosem kellett félrehajtania az esernyőjét. Egy ekkora városban élni egy csomó olyan udvariassági szabály betartását követelte meg, amire Kasumit korábban senki sem tanította: például arra, hogy figyelnie kell a szemben érkező emberek kimonóját, és külön rituáléja van annak, hogy a rangban alacsonyabban álló merrefelé biccenti az esernyőjét egy keskeny sikátorban.

A templom elé érve levette a getáját, és betette a bejárat melletti szekrénybe: az övén kívül csak egyetlen pár feketére lakkozott geta volt még ott, Kasumi pedig mosolyogva csúsztatta mellé a sajátját. Úgy gondolta, hogy a tárgyaknak is saját életük van, és jobb szeretnek egymás társaságában lenni: egy pár cipő egy másik cipő mellett van jó helyen, épp úgy, ahogy egy istállóban is egymás mellé kell két lovat bekötni.

A templom már legalább ötszáz éve állt, de még mindig a leghosszabb, legimpozánsabb faépülete volt az országnak – még a császári palotában sem volt egyetlen ekkora terem sem. Kasumi, aki születésétől fogva mélyen vallásos nevelésben részesült, szinte szégyellte magát, amiért három év kiotói tartózkodás után most jutott el először ide – pedig a családjának különösen szoros kapcsolata volt Kannon istennővel. Amikor megállt a Lótusz-király csarnokának bejáratánál, és megpróbálta befogadni az elé táruló látványt, elakadt a lélegzete is: egyedül volt ezeregy szoborral, amelyek mind kicsit különböztek egymástól – némelyiknek már megkopott az aranyozása, mások aranyfüsttel frissen bevonva ragyogtak a csarnok félhomályában.

Kasumi tétován lépdelt előre, és úgy érezte, mindegyik szobor őt nézi – talán mert nem volt más rajta kívül a templomban. Áhítatot várt és nyugalmat, ám mégis reszketett belül, és maga sem tudta, miért. Az istenszobrok hol marcona, hol megértő tekintettel vizslatták, és ahogy lassan elsétált előttük, egyre nőtt a szívében a nyugtalanság.

Amikor a terem közepén járt már, egyszerre csak megmozdult előtte valaki a szobrok között – először azt hitte, az egyik istenség kelt életre, és ijedtében megtorpant, ám az alak lassan felé mozdult, és ekkor már biztos volt benne, hogy egy másik kami az. Kasumi sokáig nem merte felemelni a tekintetét, és a padló fáit nézte maga előtt, azután lassan, óvatosan, minden ijedtségét leküzdve elindult előre, egészen addig a pontig, amíg már csak néhány lépés választotta el az idegentől. A szeme sarkából látta, hogy a férfi sötétkék, díszes aranybrokát kimonót visel, ami egy kisebb vagyont érhet, és Sumi figyelmét lekötötte a selyem csillogásának látványa. Így csak a férfi közvetlen közelébe érve vette észre, hogy a szemei vörösek, mint a vérkő: az idegen is sárkány volt, de más fajtájú, mint ő maga.

Elsétáltak egymás mellett, és úgy tűnt, a másik sárkány sem tanúsított különösebb érdeklődést iránta, pedig Kasumi belül azon tűnődött, micsoda ritka véletlen, hogy egy ekkora városban két sárkány úgy találkozzon egymással, hogy nincs körülöttük senki. Felvetődött benne, hogy illene-e esetleg köszönni a másiknak, mert úgy gondolta, ő a fiatalabb, és neki kellene az üdvözlést kezdeményeznie, de addigra a másik sárkány már a háta mögött járt.

Majdnem egyszerre fordultak meg: talán Kasumi épp csak egy hezitálásnyival később, mint a férfi, és ekkor mert először egyenesen az idegen arcára nézni: a vonásai ismerősnek tűntek, de maga sem volt biztos benne, hogy honnan. A másik sárkány _yougan_ volt: magas, széles vállú, fekete haja a gyertyák gyér fényében szinte ugyanolyan vörös színben játszott, mint a szeme. Kasumi a régi idők sárkány-hadurait képzelte magában ilyennek. A másik vizslató tekintetéből arra következtetett, hogy mégiscsak illett volna üdvözölnie, már csak a kora miatt is, de köszönés helyett csak annyit bírt kérdezni:  
\- Találkoztunk már?

Tudta, hogy nem most először állnak így egymás előtt, de nem emlékezett rá, hogy mikor és hol láthatta korábban a férfit. Az is eszébe jutott, hogy talán nem ebben az életükben ismerték egymást… úgy tudta, a youganok felnőttkorukra minden korábbi életük emlékeit visszakapják már, de Kasumi még fiatal volt, csak huszonegy esztendős, és a mamonójával sem találkozott még – előfordulhatott, hogy a férfi olyasmire is emlékszik, amire ő még nem.

A férfi szótlanul lépett közelebb hozzá, és Kasumi megijedt, amikor felemelte a kezét, ám mégsem hőkölt hátra: megfeszítette az izmait, hogy ne meneküljön ösztönösen, és ne mutassa ki a félelmét – csakhogy amikor a férfi keze átnyúlt a haja alatt, és megfogta a tarkóját, az egész teste lezsibbadt, és most már ha akart volna sem tudott volna megmozdulni. Az izmai elernyedtek, és ha nem tartják meg a nyakánál fogva, talán össze is csuklik, mint egy színházi bábu. Most már igazán félt: nem tudta, mit akar tőle ez a férfi, miközben olyan közel hajolt hozzá, hogy az arcán érezte a leheletét.

Egyszerre összeért a homlokuk, és azon a pénzérményi felületen, ahol a bőrük találkozott, Kasumi úgy érezte, mintha egy forró nyílvessző hatolt volna a koponyájába. Olyan izgalom áradt szét a testében, amit csak egy menekülni készülő szarvaséhoz tudott volna hasonlítani… vagy egy támadni készülő ragadozóéhoz. Ez a fajta izgatottság azonban távol állt tőle, és tudta, hogy nem a saját természetéből fakad – a másik sárkányból áradtak felé ezek az érzések.

\- Hogy hívnak? – kérdezte a férfi, és hiába beszélt halkan, a hangja úgy dübörgött Kasumi két füle között, mint a mennydörgés.  
\- Hayashi Kasumi… - habogta, és közben el is szégyellte magát – mintha a nevével valami mély, és bensőséges titkot árult volna el magáról.

A yougan férfi ekkor halványan elmosolyodott, és tett egy lépést hátra: elvált egymástól a homlokuk, és az erős ujjak a tarkóját is elengedték végre, a visszahúzó mozdulatban pedig a végigsimítottak a hajvégein – akár véletlen is lehetett volna a gesztus, de Kasumi tudta, hogy szándékos volt, és az egész fejbőre bizseregni kezdett attól, hogy egy idegen a hajához ért.

Mindig is nagyon gyorsan nőtt a haja, és a kék színe elég feltűnést keltett önmagában is – Kasumi hamar rájött, hogy az emberek kényszeresen meg akarják érinteni, és ettől mindig rettenetes, émelygésszerű érzés fogta el. Ennyiből akár meg is fogdoshatták vagy markolászhatták volna, hiszen a haja a teste részét képezte, az is ő maga volt. A fekete sárkány érintése annyira intim volt, amit eddig még soha senki nem merészelt vele szemben megengedni magának – és amit Kasumi sem engedett volna meg senkinek. Legszívesebben most is tiltakozott volna, ha meg bír szólalni, de úgy érezte, ahogy a másik sárkány mintha kilopott volna valamit a testéből: valamit, ami talán segített volna megszólalnia és megmozdulnia.

A férfi sarkon fordult, és elsétált tőle, Kasumi pedig hosszan nézett utána tétován: csak akkor bírt megmozdulni újra, amikor a férfi már elhagyta a templomot. Kasumi azonban válaszokat akart, és erőnek erejével nekiiramodott – tudta, hogy a templomban nem lenne szabad futnia, már gyerekkorában is sokszor a fejébe próbálták verni a szerzetesek, de ezúttal nem törődött a belé nevelt illemszabályokkal és tiltásokkal. Úgy érezte, ha most elveszíti szem elől a férfit, akkor az a darabka, ami eddig megvolt benne, és a yougan érintése nyomán eltűnt, már soha nem kerül meg, sosem fogja visszakapni. A bejáratnál már csak az ő getái árválkodtak egyedül a cipőszekrényben, és ahogy kiszaladt az utcára körülnézni, egyetlen esernyős embert sem látott már. A férfi egyszerűen köddé vált, mintha soha nem is létezett volna.


	3. III.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolgok, amikről nem szokás kérdezősködni.

Kasumi valami olyasmit veszített el magából, amire a mindennapi élete és a munkája során folyamatosan szüksége lett volna – és nem egyetlen dolog volt ez, hanem több apróság, amelyek esőcseppek módjára kezdtek szaporodni körülötte. Azt vette észre magán, hogy türelmetlenebb lett másokkal, hogy nem tud folyamatosan a munkájára figyelni, és mintha az arca is önálló életre kelt volna: a mindenkor komoly, megfontolt ábrázata elkezdett össze-vissza érzelmeket mutatni. Különösen a herceg jelenlétében, akit ezidáig nem esett különösebben nehezére elviselni, de akit mostanában egyre kiállhatatlanabbnak talált.

Kasumi tizennyolc éves korában került a császári palotába a kolostorból, ahol addig nevelkedett. A kolostort vezető főpap a császár udvari titkárságától kapott egy megkeresést: sürgősen szükségük lett egy fiatal, megbízható, és lehetőség szerint a fővárosban rokonsággal nem rendelkező írnokra, aki magas szinten ismeri a kínai nyelvet és írást. Kasumivel már szinte csak a kész tényeket közölték, olyan túlzó kifejezések gyűrűjében, hogy „ez hatalmas megtiszteltetés” és „te kivételes tehetség vagy, neked a palotában a helyed”. Kasumi azonban csak félelmet érzett, mert fogalma sem volt a kolostoron kívüli világ dolgairól, és aggódott, amiért el kell hagynia annak megszokott csöndjét és nyugalmát.

Kiotóban azonban nem találta a helyét: a városban minden talpalatnyi földterületet házakkal építettek be, hogy aztán azokban mesterséges kis kerteket hozzanak létre, és ezt Kasumi nem tudta mire vélni. Nyáron rettenetes hőség és fülledtség telepedett a városra ezért, mert a szelek képtelenek voltak kifújni belőle a nedves, forró levegőt, télen pedig szokatlanul kemény hidegek gyötörték a lakókat, akik a rettenetes körülmények ellenére évről évre többen voltak a városban.

Kasumi csak később tudta meg ennek az okát: az ország valamennyi hűbérurát törvény kötelezte arra, hogy tartson fenn egy házat Kiotóban, és költöztesse oda a hitvesét és a gyermekeiket, a különösen nagyhatalmú urak családjai pedig egyenesen a palota vendégszárnyában kaptak szállást. Így aztán rengeteg nő, és rengeteg doushin élt a gyerekeivel a palota falai között, az udvari szokásoknak megfelelően a doushin fiúk is női kimonót viseltek, széles obival a derekukon, és a hajukat is feltűzve hordták – Kasumi gyakran nem tudta megkülönböztetni őket a fiatal lányoktól, mert egyformára festették a szemöldöküket és az ajkukat is. Ez is egyike volt azoknak a dolgoknak, amiket nem tudott mire vélni: hogy miért takarja el valaki rizsporral a saját arcát, és miért fest rá szénnel és benibanával egy másikat.

Szándékosan korábban indult a palotába, mint más napokon, mert érezte, hogy nem önmaga egészen: alig találta meg a ruháit, a fésűjét, és a menlevelét, amivel a palotai falain belülre léphetett. Szakadt az eső, amikor útnak indult a csúszós köveken és a sártócsákat kerülgetve, és szinte bőrig ázott, mire a hivatalába ért – kivételesen hálás volt az udvari viselet előírásainak, amiért a munkájához egy sajátságos, fekete kimonót kellett mindig viselnie, és átöltözhetett. Általában nem kedvelte ezt a fekete kimonót, mert csak felhívta a figyelmet a másságára: mások haja szinte egybeolvadt a kimonó anyagával, de Kasuminek a haja is és a szeme is sokkal kékebben ragyogott a fekete selyem mellett.

Természetesen nem ő volt az egyetlen főrendű kami a palotában, de az egyetlen sárkány – legalábbis a szolgák között, udvari lakomákon azért néha látott más sárkányokat is felbukkanni. Annál is jobban izgatta az idegen kiléte, akivel a templomban találkozott, mert valószínűleg nagyon előkelő személynek kellett lennie, és így előbb-utóbb fel kell majd bukkannia újra a palotában is. Ezért mielőtt még a munkaideje elkezdődhetett volna, a palota irattárába indult, hogy felkeresse a fő pecsétmestert, mert nem ismert nála tájékozottabb személyt közel és távol.

Wakanna mestert, az öreg tanuki férfit most is a könyvei fölé hajolva találta: a szemei már nem láttak olyan jól, mint fiatalabb korában, és hiába kapott Kínából egy pár szemlencsét, ami felnagyította előtte az írásjeleket, az idős férfi sokkal inkább az ismereteire és a tapasztalataira hagyatkozott már a látása helyett.

Kasumit már a lépéseiről felismerte, és jókedvűen előre köszönt neki:  
\- No lám, elsőnek érkezik, utolsónak megy haza az írnokok közül, ki lehet ez, csak nem Hayashi Kasumi?  
\- Jó reggelt, Wakanna mester… - hajolt meg mélyen Kasumi, amikor az idős férfi elé lépett.  
\- Mi járatban erre? – mosolyodott el szélesen a férfi. Kasumi mindig rácsodálkozott, hogy az arca félig-meddig állati pofára hasonlított: másoktól tudta meg, hogy az alakváltó kamiknál időskorban gyakori, hogy a nem emberi formájuk elkezd átütni a testük egyes részein, és karmaik nőnek köröm helyett, vagy állati szőr, esetleg pikkely borítja be egyes testtájaikat. Kasumi nagyon félt attól, hogy ez idővel az ő esetében is bekövetkezik, és ezzel is csak több okot ad arra, hogy a palota folyosóin megbámulhassák.

\- A segítségét szerettem volna kérni, mester… - húzta félre zavartan a száját Kasumi. – Tegnap találkoztam egy yougan sárkánnyal, és szerettem volna kideríteni, hogy ki lehetett az… kihez érkezett a palotába, milyen célból.  
\- Hayashi Kasumi… - dörrent rá szigorúan az öreg tanuki, és előre hajolt a könyve felett, hogy a kis kerek szemlencséin át jobban megnézze magának Kasumi arcát - …te most tréfálkozol velem?  
\- Dehogy, mester! – szabadkozott Kasumi, és a döbbenettől csaknem elpirult.  
\- Ah, mindig elfelejtem, hogy te nem itt születtél… - legyintett elnézően egy pillanattal később a mester. – Na ide figyelj, fiam: ebben a városban minden gyerek tudja, hogy youganok nem tehetik a lábukat a város falai közé. És ez így volt már ezer évvel ezelőtt is! Azóta, hogy a császár ide hívta a _tengukat_ , hogy őrizzék a város falait. Az is ezért történt. Utánaolvashatsz a könyvekben is.  
\- De mester… - csuklott el Kasumi hangja - …én mégis láttam egy yougan férfit tegnap. A Sanjusangendóban. A Kannon-szobrok között sétált…  
\- Hát… - tűnődött el az idős pecsétmester - …ha láttál egyet… akkor legjobb lesz, ha úgy teszel, mintha nem láttad volna. Mert annak a yougan sárkánynak nem lett volna szabad ott lennie. Érted ugye, amit mondok?

Kasumi bólintott, elnézést kért, és sietve kimentette magát az idős férfi előtt, majd elindult a cszászári herceg lakrésze felé, a kimonója ujjában a menlevelével, amit a herceg lakrésze felé igyekezve többször is meg kellett mutatnia. Egy-egy őr ugyan már megismerte őt látásból, de tudván, hogy milyen gyorsan válhat kegyvesztetté valaki, a kinevezéseket minden belépéskor ellenőrizték.

Kasumi az első pillanattól kezdve érezte, hogy a herceg mélységesen megveti őt – jobb napjain egyszerűen átnéz rajta, rosszabb napjain pedig nevetség tárgyává teszi, vagy éppen kínosabbnál kínosabb feladatokat ad neki. Kasumi azt gyanította, hogy a hercegnek nem fűlik a foga egy írnok jelenlétéhez, és csupán fölösleges nyűg számára – de tekintettel arra, hogy ő maga sosem tudott a felszínes csevegésnél alaposabban megtanulni kínaiul, és sosem jeleskedett a szépírásban, ezért rá volt kényszerülve egy írnok segítségére. Különösen azután, hogy – mint Kasumi udvari pletykákból megtudta – a herceg írnokai ritkán maradtak meg néhány hónapnál tovább a tisztségükben, és néhányan a fejük nélkül távoztak onnan.

Sokáig várakozott a herceg lakosztályának ajtaja előtt, mire bebocsátást nyert, de az örökös rendelkezésre állás is a feladatai közé tartozott, még ha sokszor nehezére is esett a tétlenkedés. A herceg ezúttal is csak egy lenge alsókimonóban fogadta, az ágyában ülve, miközben a mellette fekvő két teljesen csupasz kurtizán hátát és combjait simogatta. Kasumi igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha fel sem tűnt volna neki a két nő jelenléte, és elhelyezkedett a földön az íróasztala előtt, majd előkészítette a tintát az íráshoz, ellenőrizte az ecsetek minőségét és kopottságát. A herceg közben úgy tűnt, újra hancúrozni kezd az egyik nővel, de Kasumi nem fordult oda, így nem lehetett biztos benne, hogy mi történik.

A gondolatai újra és újra visszatértek a yougan sárkányhoz, hiába mondogatta magának azt, amit Wakanna mester a fejébe próbált verni: hogy az a férfi bizony nem lehetett ott vele a Sanjusangendóban. Valaki mást látott. Meglehet, nem is sárkány volt, csak valaki, akinek szokatlan színű a szeme. Próbálta felidézni magában a kezét – a körmei is feketék voltak, és meglehet, jobban emlékeztettek karmokra, mint körmökre. Látta őket, miközben végigsimítottak a hajvégein. Az emlék hatására minden szál szőr megmerevedett a karján, a hátán, de még a feje tetején is: a haja élettel telve megmozdult, és szanaszét kezdett meredezni.

\- Mi van ma veled, Kasumi? – dörrent rá ekkor a herceg. Kasumi felkapta a fejét, és a hercegre nézett, aki ekkor már az ágy szélén ült, és épp egy selyemövet kötött meg a derekán. Az arcán félig szórakozott, félig gúnyos kifejezéssel azt kérdezte: - Csak nem szerelmes vagy?  
\- Dehogy, felség! – hőkölt hátra Kasumi, mire a herceg hangosan, jóízűen felnevetett.  
\- Már hogy is lennél! Azt mondják az ember szíve látszik a szemében. Akkor a te szíved helyén egy nagy jégkristály lehet csak! Bele is halnál, ha valakit megszeretnél, mert felolvadna az a jégszív!

A két kurtizán a herceggel együtt kuncogott, és Kasumi ettől dühösnek és tehetetlennek érezte magát. A herceg gúnyos modorát már megszokta, de hogy mások előtt gúnyolódott rajta, azt rettenetesen sértőnek találta.

\- Egyáltalán… - lépett közelebb a herceg az íróasztalához, és minden egyes lépésénél szétnyílt kissé az alsókimonója, Kasumi pedig kétségbeesetten próbált nem _oda_ nézni, mert a herceg előszeretettel szóvá tette azt is, ha Kasumi ránézett, és azt is, ha nem nézett rá. – Férfi vagy te? Mert olyan az öled, mint egy nőé. Vagy olyan kicsike hússal vagy megáldva, hogy nem is látszik a ruhán át?

Kasumi teljes nyugalommal fogta az ecsetet, laza csuklóval, és egy rezdüléssel sem reagált a herceg élcelődéseire.

\- Van egyáltalán mamonód? – kérdezte vigyorogva, amikor odaért mellé.  
\- Van, felség… - felelte Kasumi, de közben nyelnie kellett.  
\- Akkor miért nem láttam még soha?  
\- Mert a városon kívül él, az erdőben… - felelte Kasumi magától értetődően. – Az emberek megijednének tőle.  
\- Miért, mi az? Egy vérengző kis nyuszi? Egy rettenetes mókus? – kuncogott a herceg.  
\- Egy fekete medve… - felelte Kasumi. Erre a herceg elhallgatott.

Az igazság az, hogy Kasumi nem volt biztos benne, hogy az állat valóban a mamonója, mert sohasem szólította meg – de amióta csak felserdült, az állat mindig a közelében ólálkodott, mintha figyelte volna, vagy mintha vigyázott volna rá. A szerzetesek a kolostorban tartottak ugyan tőle, de igyekeztek a kedvében járni: fent hagyták télen a fákon a datolyaszilva gyümölcsét, hogy azzal lakjon jól, amikor néha fel-felbukkant. Kasumi nem tudott másként gondolni rá, mint a mamonójára – előfordult, hogy az állat egészen közel jött hozzá, és megszimatolta körülötte a levegőt, aztán mégis a dolgára eredt. Talán még nem volt itt az ideje, hogy megszólaljon, de láthatóan nagyon is kötődött hozzá, mint gazdájához.

Kasumi ahogy meghallotta a herceg diktálását – mert ilyenkor egészen más hangnemben beszélt vele – írni kezdett, szinte gondolkodás nélkül. Egy bizonyos Shinichiro nevű nemes ifjúnak szólt az üzenet, akivel a herceg különösen jó barátságban állt – bár Kasumi véleménye szerint csak kölcsönösen kihasználták egymás társaságát. Shinichiro egy igazán dörzsölt fickó volt, Kasumi meglátása szerint jóval élelmesebb a hercegnél, és pontosan tudta, hogyan kell behízelegnie magát a jóindulatába – a herceg pedig szívesen szórta a pénzt olyanok társaságában, akik mellett még nagyszerűbbnek érezhette magát.

Miközben a herceg hosszasan, és szaftos részletekkel gazdagítva beszámolt barátjának a legutóbb hozzá küldött doushin udvarhölgyről, akivel nagyon rövid idő alatt kijátszotta magát, felvetette, hogy obon idejére hagyják itt ezt a fullasztó, dohos és bűzös várost, és költözzenek néhány hétre az oharai hegyekbe, ahol jóval hűvösebb van nyár derekán, és a levegő is kellemesebb. A levél végén a herceg megemlítette, hogy szívesen venné, ha Shinichiro olyan vendéget hozna magával, akinek éppen esedékes a nászidőszaka, és nem bánná azt sem, ha valami egzotikusabb szépség lenne – különösen érdekelné őt egy kitsune társasága, mert „olyannal” még sohasem hált együtt. Kasumi olyan nyugalommal rajzolta az írásjeleket, mintha csak az időjárásról lett volna szó a levélben.

Amikor elkészült, a tekercset személyesen kellett elvinnie a pecsétmesterhez, hiszen annak senki sem ismerhette meg a bizalmas tartalmát, de ezúttal Kasumit a személyes kíváncsisága is hajtotta. Mindig megkönnyebbült, amikor végre elszabadult a herceg társaságából, és egy sokkal kellemesebb társaságot választott magának: a császári levéltár könyveit.


	4. IV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi azt jelenti: köd.

_„Abban az időben öt szörnyű csapás érte a fővárost._

_Az első volt a tűzvész. Délben kezdődött, amikor az asszonyok városszerte főzéshez készülődtek, és kivették ezért a tűzhelyből a parazsat. A tűzvész néhány óra alatt a város egész déli részére átterjedt, majd onnan a szél a város keleti részére fújta. Csaknem ugyanannyian fulladtak meg a pusztító füstben, mint amennyien a lángok között lelték életüket. A szűk utcákon egyik házról gyulladt ki a másik, a gazdag családok által felhalmozott holmik könnyedén lángra kaptak. A tűz végül három teljes napon át tombolt a városban, mire végül eleredt az eső._

_Néhány évvel ezután forgószél söpört át a fővároson. A tölcsére akkora volt, és olyan sebesen mozgott, hogy az utak köveit is felszívta magával. Mindazt, amit az emberek a tűzvészt követően újjáépítettek, porrá zúzta, és rengeteg áldozatot követelt magának: akit elég erős falak védtek a tűztől, azt most maguk alá temették a gerendák._

_Az uralkodó a balszerencséből okulva úgy döntött, hogy az udvart Fukuharába költözteti. Ez azonban nem bizonyult jó döntésnek, mert kisvártatva lázas betegség ütötte fel a fejét a környéken, sokan ágynak estek, és különösen az idősek, gyermekek és asszonyok közül sokan vesztették életüket. Az uralkodó társa, örököse, és még egy meg nem született gyermekük is a járványban hunytak el, ezért tanácsadói javaslatára, alig fél év elteltével visszaköltözteti az udvart Heian-Kjóba._

_Ezt követően néhány évig újra gyarapodásnak indult az ország. Azonban ekkor újabb csapás következett: egy fekete sárkány megölte a Napot, minekutána egy évre sötétség borult az országra. A sötét évben nem nőtt ki semmi a földből, és bár a sárkány halála után a Nap újra felkelt, de három éven át aszály, árvíz, és viharok sújtották az egész országot. Az így kialakult éhínség a legszegényebb embereket sújtotta igazán, és megromlott az ország kapcsolata Kínával is, így nem érkezett segítség a szárazföld felől.”_

Kasumi felemelte a tekintetét, és a tekercs fölött ülve hosszan tűnődött azon, amit olvasott. „ _Egy fekete sárkány megölte a Napot”_ – ismételte el magában újra és újra. A régi történeti szövegekben a „Nap” írásjelével helyettesítették a „Császár” írásjelét, amikor nem „uralkodóként” vagy „tiszteletre méltó uralkodóként” hivatkoztak rá. Kasumi nagyon magas szinten bírta az írott nyelvet, nem csak japánul és kínaiul, hanem a letűnt korok nyelvein is kiválóan olvasott és írt, de a történelemről a szerzetesek igen keveset tanították. Buddhista szövegek másolásán nőtt fel, így Buddha életéről és tanításairól kimeríthetetlen ismeretekkel rendelkezett, de a császári család történetéről ezt nem mondhatta el.

Most, hogy tudta, mikori emlékeket kell keresnie, könnyebben találta meg a megfelelő passzusokat más krónikákban is, de sokkal több részletet így sem tudott meg a fekete sárkányról. Egy másik tekercsen azt írták róla: _„miután az uralkodó lefejeztette a sárkányt, a nap újból felkelt”_ , megint máshol azt olvasta, hogy a sárkány halála után iktatták be az új császárt, aki kitiltotta a fővárosból a sárkányokat, és _tengukat_ hívott, hogy örökkön örökké őrizzék a város falait. Később azonban a tiltást csak a fekete sárkányokra tartották fenn, mert a _„Nap halálát”_ is egy fekete sárkány okozta.

Kasumi tudta, hogy a mindenkori császár a Napistennő leszármazottja, és a nap azért kel fel, mert a császár uralkodik az országon – legalábbis így szóltak a legendák. Ha a nap nem kelt fel egy éven át, az azt jelentette, hogy egy évig nem vezette senki az országot, ami lehetetlen, és ellentmond mindannak, amit Kasumi az uralkodás rendjéről tudott.

Késő este volt már, és Kasuminek másnap ismét hajnalban kellett kelnie, ezért sietősen összecsukta a tekercseket, eltette őket a megfelelő polcokra, és elindult kifelé a palotából. Csaknem fél órába telt, mire az utolsó kapun is átjutott – hiába, így jár, aki nem a többi írnokkal együtt távozik: az éjszakai őrség tagjai nem ismerik fel, és minden egyes kapunál fel kell mutatnia a menlevelét.

Újabb hosszú séta következett a szállásáig a sötét, és csaknem teljesen kihalt utcákon – Kasumi általában nem félt sem a sötétségtől, sem az egyedülléttől, de a felzaklató történeti szövegek olvasása után egészen más képet festettek a megszokott utcák is. Ő is a történetíróhoz hasonlóan gondolkodott: a szűk utcák, az egymást érő házak megannyi csapás lehetőségét hordozták magukban.

Minél inkább távolodott a palotától, annál fenyegetőbbnek tűnt az éjszaka, és ritkultak az ablakokon kiszűrődő gyertyafények, nem világított a hold sem. Ahogy a folyó közelébe ért, Kasumi szinte csak emlékezetből fordult be a megfelelő sarkokon, mert már növekedni kezdett a köd is, és egyre rövidült a látótávolság. Mivel a nap nagy részében ülnie kellett a munkája elvégzéséhez, így a reggeli és esti séták számára felértek egyfajta meditációval, ma mégis megszaporázta a lépteit, és úgy döntött, egy rövidebb úton megy haza.

Majdnem halálra rémült, amikor valaki megfogta a karját, és megrántotta. A meglepetéstől nyikkant egyet, majd sebtében hátrafordult, és a lendülettől még el is esett volna, ha a karját szorító kéz nem tartja erősen.

A yougan volt az, vörös szemei úgy villantak meg a sötétben, mint egy éjszakai ragadozónak.

\- Hazakísérlek, Hayashi Kasumi… - mondta ellentmondást nem tűrő, dallamos hangon, és még mindig Kasumi karján tartva a kezét, elkezdte vezetni a sötétben.  
\- Mit csinál? – méltatlankodott Kasumi, és annyira megdöbbent a férfi viselkedésén, hogy még ahhoz sem volt elég figyelme, hogy elrántsa tőle a kezét.  
\- Most mondtam… - felelte türelmesen a sárkány. – Az én szemem jobban lát a sötétben, mint a tiéd. Még képes vagy, és kitöröd a nyakad…  
\- Nincs szükségem a segítségére… - dohogott Kasumi, és végre elhúzódott a férfitól, aki a karját ugyan elengedte, de a kimonója ujját továbbra sem. – Egyáltalán, honnan tudja, hogy hol lakom? Ki maga? Mit akar tőlem?

A yougan halkan felnevetett. Kasumi a sötétben valóban alig-alig látta a férfi körvonalait és az arcát, ezért kénytelen volt a lépései hangjára figyelni, és a halk nevetés is szinte bántotta a fülét. Gúnyos nevetés volt, vagy még inkább amolyan _okosabb-vagyok-nálad_ nevetés.

\- Én csak egy kereskedő vagyok… - felelte halkan, ugyanakkor nagyon jókedvűen a hang.  
\- És mivel kereskedik? – kérdezte Kasumi meglepetten.  
\- Titkokkal.

A válasz pont annyira hangzott misztikusnak, amennyire hazugságnak. Kasumi magán sem tudott kiigazodni, hogy miért áll még szóba ezzel az idegennel, de csak azzal tudta indokolni a viselkedését, hogy a herceg mellett túlságosan is megszokta már, milyen az, ha álló nap rajta élcelődnek. Már nem is tekintette igazán bántásnak, még ha a lelke mélyén annak is érezte – a pozíciója egyszerűen nem engedte meg, hogy az önérzetére hallgasson, ezért az utóbbi években már el is felejtette, milyen módon kellene hangot adnia a tiltakozásának, ha nem tetszik neki valami.

\- És ki az, aki titkokat vásárol? – kérdezett vissza gyanakvóan.  
\- Meglepődnél, milyen sokan hajlandóak fizetni mások titkaiért… - felelte tűnődve a yougan sárkány. – Egy férj, aki arra gyanakszik, hogy a gyermek, akit nevel, nem az övé – bármit hajlandó megadni azért, hogy egy pillanatra a felesége fejébe láthasson. Egy gyászoló özvegy, akinek azt mondták, hogy haramiák támadták meg a férjét az országúton, de arra gyanakszik, hogy a sógora volt, aki pénzsóvárságból ölte meg a testvérét – bármennyi pénzt kifizetne, hogy meggyőződhessen az igazságról.  
\- És maga látja az igazságot? – szusszant fel hitetlenkedve Kasumi.  
\- Igen, az emberek fejébe könnyedén belelátok. A kamik többsége sem okoz számomra nehézséget, elegendő, ha hozzáérek a homlokukhoz.  
\- És tőlem mit akar? Engem nem érdekelnek mások titkai… és pénzem sincs… - vonta meg könnyedén a vállát.

A férfi ekkor elengedte a kimonója ujját, és Kasumi, mint aki hirtelen egyedül találta magát a sötétségben, megtorpant: rájött, hogy fogalma sincs, hol lehet éppen a városon belül. A férfi nem a szállása felé vezette, hanem egészen máshová. Elkezdett félni mellette.

\- Valaki más kíváncsi az enyémekre… - jelentette ki szomorúan. Nem kérdésnek szánta, de remélte, hogy a férfi rácáfol.  
\- Így van – felelte a yougan.  
\- De már egyszer hozzáért a homlokomhoz… - Kasumi legszívesebben elsírta volna magát. Hát végig erre ment ki a dolog? A férfi nyilván nem fedné fel a megbízója kilétét, de Kasuminek voltak elképzelései arról, hogy ki az, aki kutakodna a magánéletében. – Akkor miért nem olvasta ki a fejemből, amit akart?  
\- Mert te is főrendű kami vagy, és a képességem semmit sem ér veled szemben – ismerte be a férfi. – Csak te tudod nekem elmondani azt, amire kíváncsi vagyok.  
\- Miért tennék ilyet? – szegte fel dacosan az állát.  
\- Mert megfizetek érte. Minden titokért egy másik titokkal.  
\- Mondtam már magának, hogy engem nem érdekelnek mások titkai… - fordított hátat Kasumi a férfinek, és elindult a sötétben, bármerre, csak el tőle, mert már az egész bőre bizsergett és az egész feje zsongott a jelenlététől.  
\- Hayashi Kasumi! – szólt utána a férfi, amikor már néhány lépésre eltávolodott tőle. – Az első titkot megkapod tőlem előre, és eldöntheted, hogy érdekel-e a többi.

Kasumi ezt már szóra se méltatta, csak halkan szusszant egyet a férfi csökönyösségén. Egy pillanattal később már csak a köd suttogott a fülébe:

_\- Erőszakból fogantál…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ficc kedvéért kénytelen voltam kicsit átírni a Houjoukit, utólag is elnézést kérek érte minden japán szakos olvasótól. 
> 
> A fejezeten nagyon sokat agyaltam, mert még mindig azt érzem, hogy két lehetséges befejezése van ennek a történetnek, illetve két lehetséges módja, hogy ugyanahhoz a befejezéshez eljusson. Majd meglátom, mi sül ki ebből...


	5. V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A medve és a préda.

Shion a város környékén bárhol feltűnést keltett volna a szokatlan szemszínével, ezzel tisztában volt – és már így is sokkal nagyobb kockázatot vállalt, mint amit a józan esze diktált. A _tenguk_ ismerték a szagát, nem járhatott el mellettük sokáig észrevétlenül… de attól kezdve, hogy megpillantotta Hayashi Kasumit a Kannon-szobrok között, nem tudott szabadulni tőle.

 _Hayashi Kasumi…_ tehát a szülei végül mégis összeházasodtak, különben ő is a Niikura nevet viselné. De mi történhetett azután? Hogyan került a fővárosba, egyes-egyedül?

Rövid időre ugyan, de Shion beszökött a város falai közé, és figyelni kezdte a fiút. Kasumi minden reggel a palotába indult, és minden este onnan is jött vissza. A hajviselete arról tanúskodott, hogy egy szolgálónál magasabb beosztásban dolgozhat ott, és a megkímélt kezei alapján valószínűleg nem fizikai munkát végez – talán könyvelő, vagy írnok lehetett. Shion egyszer a lakására is belopózott, de nem talált ott semmi személyeset: nem őrzött leveleket másoktól, csak buddhista ének- és imakönyveket tartott magánál, a házioltára előtt friss gyümölcs és leégett füstölőcsonkok látványa fogadta. Az ágymatracát feltekerte, mielőtt elindult munkába, a ruhái katonás rendben, összehajtogatva feküdtek a szekrényében. A kimonói között nem akadt egyetlen drága darab sem, pedig Yoshikinek csodálatos kimonói voltak – miért nem ruházta jobban a fiát?

Shion megszagolta az ágyneműjét is: mások talán semmit sem éreztek volna, de az ő különösen érzékeny orra azonnal tudta, hogy ez egy serdületlen doushin illata – egy olyan doushiné, akin hamarosan kiütközik majd az első láza. _Épp úgy, mint apán_ – tette hozzá magában. Távoztában meggyújtott egy füstölőt még, hogy Kasumi ne érezze meg a szagát az aprócska szobában, ha majd hazaér.

Shion egy buddhista templomban szállt meg, Arashiyama északi részén, közel a szegények köztemetőjéhez, ahová emberek nagyon ritkán látogattak el. Az erdő sűrű volt és sötét, a kikövezett utat tócsák szabdalták fel, és ilyen messzire a legtöbb ember nem merészkedett a városka szívéből. A templom zarándokszállásként is szolgált, ezért a benne élő vak szerzetes örömmel fogadta – noha nem tudhatta, miféle szerzet az, aki szálláshelyet keres nála, de nem is kérdezősködött felőle. Elfogadta az adományt, amit Shion felajánlott a templom javára, és elfogadta a segítségét is az épület körüli munkák elvégzésére. A szerzetesnek fogalma sem volt róla, hogy miféle kami keveredett a templom falai közé, de hívő buddhista lévén nem ítélkezett felette, és a tettei, a segítőkészsége alapján jóra való embernek gondolta.

Shiont megmosolyogtatta ez a belé vetett bizalom. Nem véletlenül hívják ezt „vak hitnek”, gondolta magában.

Mivel a szerzetes által felkínált koszt nem elégítette ki hatalmas étvágyát, így a nappalok egy részét sárkány alakjában töltötte az erdőben, elejthető vadak után kutatva. Egyik nap épp egy őzet vett üldözőbe a fák között, amikor egy patakhoz érve egy fekete medvével találta magát szemközt. Bár sárkány alakjában Shion jóval nagyobb és erősebb volt egy medvénél, nem keresett konfliktust egy másik ragadozóval, különösen egy olyannal nem, amiből ennyire erős spirituális energia áradt. Az állat a vízre hajolva ivott, majd a láttára felemelte a fejét, és a hátsó lábaira támaszkodva leült.

 _Hát visszajöttél…_ \- hallott egy mély, öreg hangot a fejében.

Letette a lábait a földre, és szinte azonnal levetette a sárkánybőrét: a pikkelyei visszamerültek a mélybe, nem tartott tovább az átalakulása néhány pillanatnál. A nyári erdőben alig érezte, hogy a lombok fölött szemerkél az eső, csak a meztelen bőrét simogatta a patak felől áradó hűvös pára. Közelebb lépett a medvéhez, és óvatosan nyújtotta felé a kezét – nem tudhatta, Kuma vajon haragszik-e rá, vagy sem. A mamonója azonban behunyta a szemét, és hagyta, hogy Shion mindkét kezével simogatni kezdje hatalmas, busa fejét.

\- Visszajöttem, Kuma… - mosolygott rá hálásan a medvére. – Nem gondoltam, hogy itt talállak majd. Megérezted a szagomat? 

_Nem a tiédet…_ \- felelte a medve.

\- Akkor találkoztál a testvéremmel… - harapta össze Shion az ajkait.

_Nem itt. Miután elrepültél, sokáig csak kóboroltam egyedül, azt hiszem, elég nagy távolságokat. Aztán egyszerre csak elkezdtem érezni egy ismerős szagot, és azt hittem, te vagy az… de ő volt. A fiú._

\- Hol találtál rá? Apa vele volt? És Yoshiki? – faggatta tovább a medvét, az állat azonban kifejezéstelen tekintettel nézett vissza rá.

_Egyedül volt. Egy hegyen élt, ahol egymást érték a templomok, és nem voltak körülötte kamik, csak emberek._

\- Hány éves volt ekkor? – nézett Shion aggódva a medve szemébe.

 _Nem tudom…_ \- felelte Kuma, és elfordította a tekintetét - … _tudod, hogy nem nagyon van fogalmam az emberi időről. Nagyobbacska gyerek lehetett. És jóval északabbra történt ez, ahol sokkal hidegebbek a telek._

Shion egyre különösebbnek találta az egészet. Yoshiki és az apja összeházasodtak, de elhagyták Kaminot, és északra költöztek volna? Lehetetlen, azt a nagyszülei sosem hagyták volna annyiban. Még ha mindkét szülője meg is halt volna, Kasuminek akkor is szép számmal akadtak rokonai - kizárt, hogy Haid bácsikája, vagy Yoshiki valamelyik testvére ne vette volna magához, és árván kellett felnőnie egy kolostorban.

Nyilván, ha hazalátogatna Kaminoba, hamar fényt deríthetne a történtekre – de az is lehet, hogy nem. Lehet, hogy már senki nem él azok közül, akik tudják, mi történt. Mindenesetre tudva azt, hogy Kasumi hamarosan doushinná érik, nem mehet el a közeléből, akármilyen rövid időre sem. A medvéje pedig, mintha csak olvasott volna a gondolatai között, egyszerre csak azt kérdezte tőle:

_Mi a terved vele? A társadnak akarod?_

Shion megrázta a fejét.

\- Még nem tudom… - felelte halkan. – Nem tudom, hogyan kapcsolódhatnánk egymáshoz. Amikor utoljára találkoztunk, ő még meg sem született, én pedig gyerek voltam. De tudom, hogy korábban is volt közünk egymáshoz, kellett, hogy legyen… a bélyegem tükörképét viseli a homlokán, Kuma. Nem az átkomat, hanem az átok lenyomatát. Lehet, hogy ő emlékszik rám… vagy egyszer majd emlékezni fog… de nekem nincsenek emlékeim _azelőttről_.

Megrázkódott – nem csak a meztelen bőrét érő hidegtől, hanem az emlék hatására is. Közelebb lépett a medvéhez, és átölelte: a szőre sűrű volt, és bár puhának éppen nem mondható, de a teste melege nyugtatóan hatott rá. Kuma volt valamennyi mamonója közül a legnyugodtabb és a leginkább szenvtelen: sosem ítélkezett a tettei fölött, és sosem vonta kérdőre semmiért. A jelenléte valóban csak a segítségnyújtásban merült ki, és nem ütötte olyasmibe az orrát, ami a kamikra tartozott. Sohasem kérdezősködött az átokról, most azonban Shion meglepve hallotta a medve hangját a fejében:

_Tulajdonképpen mire emlékszel az egészből?_

\- Elvették tőlem minden korábbi emlékemet… - nyelt egyet szomorúan. – Az első valódi emlékem, amit minden leszületésemkor visszakapok, az a billogvas a homlokomon. Nem egyszerűen égetett… hanem képeket, hangokat, érzéseket, emlékeket közvetített felém. Amíg a homlokomra szorították, láttam minden egyes szenvedő arcot, hallottam minden sikolyt, éreztem minden egyes meghasadt szívet, és átáramlott belém az összes halál és fájdalom, amit másoknak okoztam. Ez volt a büntetésem. Nem is… - csuklott el a hangja - …nem is tudom, mivel lehetett ennyi embert egyszerre bántani. Hogy volt ennyi erőm hozzá? Ennyi hatalmam és befolyásom? Háborút robbantottam volna ki? Mert erre sem emlékszem. Csak a varázsló arcára, amikor elvette a vasat a fejemről, és az átok többi részére. Azután… semmi. Üresség. A következő emlékem az, hogy az emberek üldözik a fajtámat, a szüleim feláldozzák magukat azért, hogy én éljek, és találkozom apával. Azután Yoshiki szétválasztott minket egymástól, és visszadobott a sötétségbe.

A medve csöndben ült és részvétteljesen figyelte Shion szavait. Ő már jóval később csatlakozott hozzá, az első olyan alkalommal, amikor a fiú már férfivá cseperedett. Szolgált más kamikat is, amikor Shionnak éppen nem volt fizikai teste, de azok az alkalmak már szinte a régmúlt ködébe vesztek. A fiú nehéz karmával került erre a világra, és Kumának nem voltak kétségei afelől, hogy segítség nélkül sohasem lesz képes levetkőzni magáról azt a nehéz karmát, amit valamikor régen a nyakába vett. Ki tudja, előtte mennyire hatalmas kami volt, mennyi erőt és tudást birtokolt, ha ez azóta mind elveszett?

 _Nála vannak a válaszok…_ \- összegezte végül a medve megfontoltan.

\- Szeretnék vele beszélni… - préselte össze az ajkait Shion. – De nem tudom, mit és mennyit fedhetnék fel magamból előtte. Nem akarom, hogy meggyűlöljön.

_Legyél óvatos, Shion. Ha a tenguk megérzik a szagodat, a környéken is keresni fognak már._

Shion bólintott – kapták már el tenguk Kiotóban, és emlékezett rá, hogy milyen sorsot szánnak azoknak a youganoknak, akik a tiltás ellenére a városba teszik a lábukat.

Sosem értette ezt az ostoba szabályt, még ha nagyon valószínű is, hogy éppen miatta hozták meg – hiszen a sárkányok vérvonala sokszor nem volt kiszámítható, mindannyian magukban hordozták a többi faj felbukkanásának lehetőségét is. Bár való igaz az, hogy a császárságban a leggyakoribb sárkányfaj a _koori_ volt: a fehér sárkányok a vízhez és a szélhez kötődtek, ezért még az idők kezdetén olyan lakhelyet választottak maguknak, ami bővelkedik magas hegyekben, folyókban és forrásokban. A _youganok_ a szárazföld belsejéből származtak el a négy égtáj felé, onnan, ahonnan a tűz és a fémek bukkannak fel, így ehhez a két elemhez kapcsolódtak, különösen a fegyverekhez és a pénzhez. Shionnak nem jelentett semmit a családi fürdő, nem is szeretett a vízben sokáig időzni, de mint üzleti lehetőséget, természetesen ezt sem vetette meg. A pénz könnyedén utat talált hozzá, és bár ő maga sosem ragadott kardot – nem is értett a kardforgatáshoz, egyetlen korábbi életében sem – de szívesen gyűjtötte az ilyen ereklyéket. Nem mintha szüksége lett volna rájuk valaha, hiszen a vére, a tüskéi, a fogai és a pikkelyei erősebbek voltak a legtöbb ember alkotta fegyvernél.

\- Maradj a közelében, Kuma… - simított végig a medve oldalán, majd négykézlábra ereszkedett, és felkészült arra, hogy visszavegye magára a sárkánygúnyáját. – Engem ne félts, tudok vigyázni magamra.

A következő pillanatban a bőre szénfeketére színeződött, a törzse megnyúlt, és a gerincéből tüskék törtek fel, a homlokából szarvak csavarodtak hátra. Vöröslő démonszemével még egyszer a medvére nézett, majd a szél felkapta, akár egy falevelet, és szédületes gyorsasággal emelkedett a magasba – olyan magasra, hogy a zsákmányának kinézett állatok még az árnyékát se lássák.


	6. VI.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A száz mont érő kormoránfű.

Kasumi dühe hűvös volt és fanyar - nagyon igyekezett nem kimutatni, hogy mennyire marják belül a yougan szavai. A szülőapját ugyan nem ismerte, de az édesapját igen, és tudta, a szívével és az eszével is, hogy nincs nála békeszeretőbb és tisztességesebb lény a világon. Az édesapja sosem erőszakolta volna rá magát senkire, ez egész egyszerűen nem lehetett igaz! De mégsem tudott szabadulni a gondolattól, hogy miért mondana neki ilyet bárki is? 

A herceg szurkálódásai jelentéktelennek tűntek ahhoz képest, mennyire meg tudta sérteni őt egy vadidegen, akit életében csak kétszer látott. Miközben leveleket másolt - ugyanazt a meghívót, csak a címzett személyének megfelelő titulusokkal és fordulatokkal megváltoztatva - végig az járt a fejében, hogy a yougannak ismernie kellett a szüleit. Meglehet, hogy egy előző életében ő maga is ismerte, és néhány év múlva már emlékezni is fog rá - de ez a gondolat csöppet sem nyugtatta meg. Alig várta, hogy végezhessen a napi feladataival, és még sötétedés előtt elhagyhassa a palotát, amíg nyitva vannak városszerte a boltok.

Szakadt az eső, amikor az utcára lépett, és bár csúszósak voltak a nedves utcakövek, Kasumi sebesen szedte a lábait. A nap még nem ment le ugyan, de a sűrű felhőktől olyan sötétség borult a városra, hogy nagyon sok boltos már korábban bezárt, mert úgysem járt az utcákon senki. Kasumi ernyője viaszos papírból készült, ami egy kisebb eső ellen még megvédte a ruháját, de a zivatarban lassan kezdett komolyan átnedvesedni, a széle pedig beszakadozni. Két gyógyszerész előtt is elsietett, mire a harmadik általa ismert üzlet eresze alatt végre égő lámpás fogadta, ezért sietve elhúzta az ajtót, és belépett a kicsiny üzletbe.

A pult mögött egy középkorú férfi épp egy mozsárban kevergetett valamit, és meglepetten pillantott fel, mint aki egyáltalán nem számított már vevőre – vagy sokkal inkább, mint aki véletlenül felejtette kint az üzlet előtt az égő lámpásokat. Kasumi próbálta kicsit rendbe szedni magát, és összecsukta az ernyőjét, majd a füle mögé simította az esőtől hullámokba csavarodó haját. Sárga kígyószemek találkoztak a búzavirágkék szemekkel, és a boltos egy pillanatra elmosolyodott.  
\- Jó estét, úrfi… - biccentett Kasumi felé. – Mivel szolgálhatok?

Kasumi egy gyors fejbiccentéssel viszonozta az üdvözlését, majd közelebb lépett a pulthoz, és próbálta összeszedni a gondolatait azzal kapcsolatban, hogy miért is jött. Tudta, hogy mire lenne szüksége, de azt nem, hogy hogy hívják manapság. Egy korábbi életéből emlékezett a növényre: egy olyan fűféle volt, ami a homokos tengerpartokon szeretett nőni, laza, gumós gyökerei voltak, és tollas virágzata.

A férfi közrendű kami volt, de orochi vérből származott, náluk jobban pedig senki sem értett a gyógyfüvekhez és a méregkeveréshez, ezért Kasumi az eredendő bizalmatlanságát levetkőzve ahelyett, hogy megpróbálta volna leírni a növény külsejét, végül csak annyit mondott:  
\- Szükségem lenne egy olyan szerre, ami segít… emlékezni.

A gyógyszerész végigmérte Kasumit, de mindezt úgy, hogy egy pillanatra sem engedte el a tekintetével – és nem tett fel fölösleges kérdéseket sem. Hátrament az üzletnek abba a részébe, ami valószínűleg a lakhelyéül is szolgált, és csak sokára jött vissza egy kicsi, fekete porcelánkaspóval, ami alaposan be volt dugaszolva egy gyolcsba csavart nehezékkel.  
\- Erre gondolt az úrfi? – húzta ki egy halk pukkanással a nehéz dugót, és tartotta oda Kasumi felé, aki ódzkodva bár, de beleszagolt a tégelybe.

Nem ismerte fel az illatot – és kisvártatva rájött, hogy azért nem, mert magát a növényt sosem látta még szárított, őrölt formában. A boltos elővett egy selyempapírt, és kiszórt a tégelyből egy keveset, hogy Kasumi a lámpafénynél szemügyre vehesse, de ezzel sem jutott előrébb.

\- Kormoránfűnek hívják… - magyarázta a férfi. – Tudja, hogyan kell használni?  
\- Nem… - rázta meg Kasumi a fejét.  
\- Megmutatom… - a boltos elővett egy hosszú nyelű rézkanalat, aminek olyan kicsi volt a feje, hogy Kasumi kisujja hegye sem fért volna el benne. – Ez egy szabvány gyógyszeres kanál. Van ilyenje otthon? Ha nincs, akkor adok egyet. Mekkora a legnagyobb teáskannája?

Kasumi összetette a két tenyerét, és gömböt formázott belőlük, hogy a férfi jobban el tudja képzelni maga előtt. Egyedül lakott, ezért csak egyetlen kannája volt, és az is csak éppen magának volt elegendő. A boltos belenyúlt a tégelybe, és kiemelte belőle a kicsiny, gömbfejű kanalat, majd lesimította a róla a fölösleget.

\- Ennyit kell egy kanna vízben lefőzni, épp úgy, mintha teát készítene, és lefekvés előtt meginni. Ettől vissza fog emlékezni a legutolsó életére, és az emlékei pontosak lesznek ugyan, de egyszerre nagyon keveset fog belőlük látni. Néhány nap kihagyás után újra megismételheti. Ha nem találja meg, amit keres, akkor két kanállal próbálkozzon. Minél régebbi emléket próbál felidézni, annál erősebb főzetre lesz szüksége, de vigyázzon, úrfi, mert ez a szer halálos méreg, ha úgy issza, hogy nem szoktatja hozzá magát. Egyszerre mindig csak egy mérőkanállal tegyen többet a vízbe, és azt a mennyiséget igya meg háromszor, négyszer, akár ötször is, mielőtt növelné az adagot. Ha csak egy kicsit lépi túl a szükséges mértéket, már akkor is nagyon rosszul fogja érezni magát. Ez a fű olyan erős, hogy egy sárkánynak is meg tudja állítani a szívét.

\- Megértettem… - bólintott Kasumi.  
\- És az ára sem éppen olcsó… ritkán keresik, és összesen ennyim van belőle, amit lát – én sem nagyon jutok már hozzá. Ennek az egész tégelynek négy _shu_ az ára. Amennyitől meg tudok válni egyszerre, az egy shu.  
\- Egy shu? - hőkölt hátra Kasumi. Volt nála ugyan ennyi pénz, de ha most ezt mind kiadja egy fél marék gyógyfűért, akkor vészesen megcsappannak a tartalékai, és az írnoki fizetéséből eleve nem tudott sokat félretenni, szinte hónapról hónapra élt eddig is.  
\- Tudok belőle adni kevesebbet is… - mondta a boltos, és mire kettőt fordult, egy kézi mérlegbe öntötte az egész tégely tartalmát, majd méricskélt, kanalazott belőle egy kisebb üvegcsébe, majd letette Sumi elé: - Ez itt száz _mon_ lesz. Legalább húsz adag van benne, és a mérőkanalat ajándékba adom.  
\- Elviszem… - biccentett Kasumi, és elővette az erszényét az obijából. Sajgó szívvel számolta le a pénzt az asztalra, majd az üvegcsét a kimonója ujjába süllyesztette.

Az esernyője a hazaúton végleg megadta magát és elszakadt – ezt is csak egy sóhajjal nyugtázta, már egy újabb váratlan költség nem számított ezen a napon. Aztán néhány perccel később a getájának elszakadt a _hanaoja_ , és majdnem orra esett a sötét utcán. Ez lett volna a büntetése, amiért ostobán elszórta a pénzét egy vadidegen miatt? Aki hazugságokkal akarta őt tőrbe csalni?

Kasumi azonban most is, ahogy mindig, válaszokat keresett, és nem nyugodhatott meg addig, amíg a válaszait valahol, valamilyen módon meg nem találja. Nagy nehezen hazavergődött, az elszakadt ernyőjét a bejárat előtt a falnak támasztva hagyta, a getája szíját pedig sebesen átcsomózta, mielőtt felment volna a szobájába. Levette a kimonóját, és felakasztotta száradni, majd magára vette az ágykabátját, és a teáskannájával lesétált a ház közösségi konyhájába, ahol a szobaasszonya és néhány szomszédja az esti italaikat fogyasztották. Kasumi érkezésére ugyan egy kicsit elcsendesültek, de amint merített a forró vízből, és elindult újra a lépcső felé, már harsányan nevettek valamin, amit nem az ő füleinek szántak.

Kasumi nagyon gondosan kimért pontosan egy csapott mérőkanálnyit a kormoránfűből, és a kannába szórta, majd amíg a füvek kiáztak, ő gyorsan elment elvégezni a dolgát, megmosakodott lefekvés előtt, majd elővett egy tiszta csészét, és az addigra iható hőmérsékletűre hűlt főzetből ivott egy kortyot. Émelyítően édes íze volt, szinte már-már keserűbe forduló. Ahogy újabb és újabb csészével ivott belőle, már szinte megbánta, hogy megvette ezt a gyógyfüvet, mert csak az émelygés tört rá az édességétől, aztán kisvártatva egy nehéz, ragacsos álmosságot kezdett érezni. Már az esti imáját sem volt ereje elmondani, épp hogy eloltotta a gyertyákat a szobájában, már el is dőlt az ágyán, mint egy kivágott fa.

Az álma mélyén sötétség várta, a legteljesebb, legmélyebb sötétség, amit csak el tudott képzelni. Néha alaktalan villódzások jelentek meg benne, hangokat hallott, aztán ismét csönd telepedett rá. Üresnek, fájdalmasnak és kétségbeesettnek érezte magát, a remény legkisebb szikrája nélkül lebegett a sötétségben, amikor egyszerre csak meglátott egy fényoszlopot, ami magához hívta.

_A fiú mosolygós arcú volt és nagyon boldog. A sárkány, aki mellette sétált, és vezette a lovát, magas volt, komor ábrázatú, a szemében jégkék és szürke kristályok csillogtak, mint az olvadásnak induló tengerfelszín táblái. Kasumi érezte a ló lassú, kimért lépteit, és a járása olyan volt számára, mintha ringatnák őt: megnyugtatta és biztonságban érezte magát tőle. Bár nem látta magát az álomban, mégis érezte, hogy jelen van benne, és kisvártatva rájött, hogy ezek a kamik az ő szülei. Úgy tűnt, hogy a nyilvánvaló különbségeik ellenére – a szülőapja közrendű volt, és jóval fiatalabb az édesapjánál – nagyon szeretik egymást. Minden este egymást ölelve aludtak el, az édesapja szinte körbefonta magával a szülőapját, aki jóval kisebb és védtelenebb volt nála, és álmukban az összekulcsolt ujjaikat a szülőapja hasán tartották. Nyugtató, erős energia áradt belőlük._

_Felégetett tarlón, járatlan utakon, és kifosztott, lerombolt házak mellett haladtak el. A nyomasztó sötétségnél is nyomasztóbb volt a nappali világosság, amely kirajzolta az emberi kegyetlenség és pusztítás körvonalait. Egy öreg, megszentelt fa megfeketedett, maradék ágain két sárkányt látott emberi alakjukban fellógatva. Később, amikor a szülőapja megpihent egy elhagyatott ház konyhájában, felbukkant egy harmadik sárkány is: lángvörös hajú, parázsló tekintetű, egészen kicsi gyerek. A fiú odabújt a szülőapjához, és keservesen sírt. Aztán az édesapja megjelent, magához hívta a fiút, és egy mozdulattal kitörte a nyakát…_

Kasumi csatakosan ébredt fel a hajnali első derengés előtt, és érezte, hogy rázkódik a föld. Odakint felmorajlottak az utcakövek, félreverték a templomi harangokat, egy hang kiabálni kezdett az utcán, hogy senki se gyújtson lámpást, oltsa el mindenki a még égő tüzet is, és a ház lakói sikítva nyitogatták az ajtóikat, hogy a keretek alá álljanak, ha már más biztos helyük az épületen belül nemigen volt. A rengés nem akart csillapodni, eltelt közben egy perc is, aztán lassan abbamaradt, és Kasumi holtfáradtan visszarogyott a futonjára. Olyan érzése volt, mintha hetek óta most aludt volna először, és legmélyebb álmából verték volna ki – hiába forgolódott kimerülten, a kisebb utórengések reggelig még többször is visszatértek, és nem engedték pihenni. Attól rettegett, hogy az erős földrengés alatt a városban valahol felborult egy gyertya, kipottyant egy parázs a tűzhelyről, és hamarosan minden lángra kap majd, neki pedig azonnal menekülnie kell. Meglehet, a történeti krónika, a közelmúlt eseményei, és a veszélyes kormoránfű főzet egyszerre tehetett róla, de az átizzadt alsókimonójában, a zúgó város zajait hallgatva mintha az egész világ a feje tetejére állt volna.

Csak abban volt biztos, hogy akiket álmában látott, a sárkány és a társa, azonosak voltak a mostani szüleivel. Az édesapja ugyan külsőre kevéssé hasonlított arra az önmagára, aki Kasumi emlékeiben élt, de felismerte a kisugárzását, az erejét, a lelke fényét. És ugyanilyen biztosan tudta, hogy a yougan sárkányfi, akivel az édesapja végzett, azonos azzal a yougan férfival, aki most a nyomában jár.

Akárhogy is tanakodott magában, a bosszún kívül nem talált olyan indítékot, ami miatt a yougan a múltja felől akarna kérdezősködni. Eddig is sejtette, hogy veszélyes alakkal van dolga, de most már egészen biztos volt benne: távol kell tartania magát tőle, bármi áron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Csak zárójeles megjegyzés, a helyi viszonyok megértéséhez: 16 shu az egy japán ember egész éves rizsfogyasztását fedező mennyiség volt, 1 shu pedig 250 mon váltópénzt ért, vagyis Sumi végül két heti étkezése árát fizette ki a teáért. Ha jól számolok, mert számolásban most se vagyok túl jó :)


	7. VII.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Az ajándék kimonó

Néhány nappal később Kasumit elkapta egy hatalmas eső a palotából hazafelé tartva. Az esernyője tönkrement, ezért nem is fáradt azzal, hogy magával vigye – ráadásul reggel még ragyogóan sütött a nap, nem érezte a levegőben a közelgő zivatar illatát. A fölösleges pénzét elköltötte az emlékezőfűre, és igen csak szűkre kellett volna húznia a nadrágszíjat, ha még egy új esernyőt is vennie kellett volna magának. Ez volt az első rossz döntése. A második rossz döntését akkor hozta meg, amikor felnézett az égre, és úgy gondolta, van ideje hazafutni a zivatar előtt, nem kell betérnie egy boltba vagy teaházba – a kimonója teljesen szétázott, mire belépett az ajtón.

A bejárat melletti nagyszobában üldögélt – kivételesen – egyedül, és egy hosszú szárú jáde pipát szívogatott, az asztalon mellette egy szakékiöntő és egyetlen csésze állt csupán. Kasumi némán biccentett felé, és sietve elindult az emeleti szobájába, mielőtt a nő ráripakodhatott volna, hogy a vizes ruhájában összeáztatja a lépcsőt, azonban nem sikerült elmenekülnie a számonkérő szólítás elől.  
\- _Hayashi uraság,_ jöjjön csak ide egy pillanatra!

Kasumi visszafordult a feljárótól, és gyanakvóan benézett a nő szobájába: borzasztó rendetlenség és évtizedes por fogadta, ahogy mindig, egyedül egy újnak látszó, merített papírból készült doboz nem tartozott a szoba berendezései közé. Fellépett a tatamira, és apró léptekkel közelebb sétált a nőhöz, majd leült elé a sarkaira.

\- Ugye tudja az úrfi, hogy ez egy egyágyas szoba, amit bérel tőlem? – kérdezte szemrehányóan a nő.  
\- Hogyne tudnám… - vonta fel Kasumi a szemöldökét.  
\- És azt is tudja, hogy nem egy kupleráj a házam, és nem fogadhat mindenféle látogatókat a szobájában?  
\- Hová gondol? – Kasumi már a homlokát ráncolta. – Sosem tennék ilyet!  
\- És csak a miheztartás végett: ugye nem felejtette el, úrfi, hogy én az éjfél utáni első harangszóra bezárom a kaput, és aki addig nem ért haza, az már reggelig be se jöjjön?

Kasumi a nő arcát nézte: a hatvanas évei elejét taposta, ember volt, és látszódott a vonásain, hogy valaha nagyon szép lehetett. Folyosói pletykákból Kasumi úgy tudta, hogy egy gazdag szamuráj tartotta ki, ő vette neki ezt a házat is, és a férfi halála után kénytelen volt szobáztatásra adni a fejét, hogy megéljen valamiből. Kasumi biztosra vette: akár igaz a mese róla, akár nem, ez a nő rengeteget látott a világból, és nem ok nélkül faggatózik most sem.

\- Talán megszegtem a szabályokat bármikor is? – kérdezte tapintatosan, mire a nő leütögette a pipáját a hamutálja szélén.  
\- Még nem… - fordult el egy pillanatra - …de nem tudom nem észrevenni, hogy egyre később jár haza.  
\- Nagyon sok a munka a palotában… - kezdett volna magyarázkodni Kasumi, mire a nő átvette a másik kezébe a kis jáde pipát, és az óriási, vadiújnak látszó papírdobozra mutatott vele.  
\- Nyilván annyi a munkája, hogy nincs ideje személyesen átvenni a szeretője ajándékát, amit hordár hoz ki a házba.  
\- Ez… az enyém? – kérdezte döbbenten, hol a szobaasszonyára, hol a dobozra pillantva.  
\- Hát nem is az enyém… - nevetett fel karcosan a nő. – Annak már jópár éve megvan, hogy nekem küldönc hozott csomagot a házamba! Hayashi Kasumit kereste a fiú. Ilyen tízévesforma lehetett, a Higashiyama egyik boltjának a címerét viselte a kabátján. Adtam neki egy kou-t. Majd hozzáadom a lakbéréhez. De most nyissa már ki, megesz a kíváncsiság!

A doboz olyan bonyolultan volt átkötve selyempapírral, hogy nem lehetett volna a rögzítések sérelme nélkül felbontani és visszacsomagolni, különben a szobaasszonya megtette volna. Kasumi szívesebben bontotta volna ki a dobozt a szobája magányában, de úgy érezte, tartozik annyival a nő kíváncsiságának, hogy előtte teszi meg mégis. Igyekezett nagyon lassan és óvatosan feltépni a papír pecséteket, majd leemelte a doboz fedelét, és egyik selyempapír réteget bontotta a másik után, amíg a keze igazi selymet nem tapintott.

Egy gyönyörű, ezüstszürke kimonó volt az, halvány kék és korall színű festett felhőmintával, mintha egy nyári naplemente égboltja lett volna rajta, a felhők között távoli madarak ívével. A festés annyira élő volt az anyagon, hogy tekercsképeken sem látott még ilyen szépet soha. A szobaasszonya elismerően füttyentett, és a pipát távol tartva a kimonótól közelebb hajolt, hogy lássa a festését.

\- Kyo-yuzen… - bólintott magában - …igen gazdag szeretője lehet.  
\- Nincs szeretőm… - húzta ki magát Kasumi, és visszacsukta a doboz tetejét. – Köszönöm, hogy átvette, és elnézését kérem a fáradozásáért.

A kimonót nyilvánvalóan a herceg küldte. A minap tette szóvá, hogy Kasumi mennyire rémesen fest a fekete írnoki formaruhájában, és ha velük tart Oharába, felvesz valami kevésbé komorat, amiben nem úgy fest, mint egy buddhista szerzetes. A yuzen festést egyébként is főleg a császári udvar hölgyei hordták, de a hercegnek is voltak ilyen festett kimonói, Kasumi felismerte a művész készjegyét az anyagon.

Felvitte magával a dobozt a szobájába, és kiakasztotta a kimonót az egyetlen állványára, a többi kimonója tetejére. A dobozban talált még hozzá való obit, haorit, zsinórokat, és legalul egy pár feketére lakkozott getát, ami nem tartozott kifejezetten a kimonóhoz, ezért úgy döntött, ezentúl azt fogja hordani a mostani cipője helyett, aminek már százszor újra kellett csomóznia a hanaóját.

Elkezdte összekészíteni a holmiját az utazáshoz. Amíg a saját kimonója egy vállfára akasztva száradt, Kasumi egy nagy furosikibe gyűjtötte a tiszta alsókimonóit, és közéjük csomagolta az édesapjától kapott arany Kannon-szobrot, mellé pedig a kormoránfű teát – ahhoz túl drága volt mindkettő, hogy hetekre a szobájában hagyja őket, amíg Oharában tartózkodik a hercegi rezidencián.

Alig egy hónapja dolgozott a palotában, amikor a herceg máris magával vitte Ószakába egy hivatalos látogatásra. Kasumi mindig azt hitte, hogy a herceg írnokának lenni bizalmi pozíció, és a bizalmat ki kell érdemelni – de a herceget ez vajmi kevéssé érdekelte. Szüksége volt egy írni, olvasni és verselni tudó szolgára, aki helyette gondolkodott, rögtönzött és emlékezett, erre a célra pedig Kasumi éppen megfelelt. Az oharai kirándulás sem szólt ezúttal másról, minthogy kellett mellé egy írástudó, aki felolvassa neki a leveleit, és helyette megírja a válaszokat. Nem kiváltság volt ez, hanem büntetés, efelől egy pillanatig sem volt kétsége.

A herceg és közvetlen udvartartása másnap szándékozott elindulni a palotából, ami azt is jelentette, hogy Kasuminek reggel minden holmiját magával kell vinnie a palotába. Csakhogy az eső még mindig szakadatlanul zuhogott, és ha egy-egy alkalomra kölcsön is kérhette a háziak valamelyik esernyőjét, ha csak hetek múlva hozta volna vissza, azt a szobaasszonya nem vette volna jó néven. Már azon is sokat dohogott, hogy Kasumi ismételten hetekre eltűnik, és ki tudja, mikor tér majd vissza, addig meg üresen áll a szobája, ezért Kasumi kénytelen volt egy egész hónap lakbért előre kifizetni neki. Az erszényében maradt érméket számolgatta, és úgy döntött: egy esernyőre még futja belőle. Felvette az egyik régebbi, de még éppenséggel száraz kimonóját, felkapta az új getáját, és megpróbált észrevétlenül kilopózni az utcára, a kölcsönernyőjét a háta mögött rejtegetve.

Ha esős időben a boltok egy jó része be is csukott, az esernyőt árusító kereskedőknek ilyenkor volt a legmagasabb a bevétele. Kasumi a közeli piac felé tartott, és magában azon tűnődött, hogy a hercegnek hála legalább a yougantól megszabadul, aki követi őt – amikor a férfi egyszerre csak mellé lépett, és úgy kezdett mellette sétálni, mintha mindig is egy irányba tartottak volna.

\- Hová tartasz, Hayashi Kasumi, ebben az ítéletidőben? – kérdezte vidáman, mire Kasumi az ernyője peremét oldalra billentette, és zavartan a férfira nézett. Másmilyennek látta most, az álom-emlék után, mint a korábbi találkozásaik alkalmával. Noha a férfi arca nem hasonlított annak a kisfiúnak az arcára, akit álmában látott, de a szemei ugyanazzal a vörös fénnyel ragyogtak.  
\- Menjen innen… - felelte a válla fölött, és tovább haladt a piac felé. – Meglátják a tenguk.  
\- Aggódsz értem? – követte mosolyogva a férfi.  
\- Magamért aggódok, amiért együtt látnak magával – morogta Kasumi kelletlenül.  
\- Akkor ne járkáljunk az utcán. Gyere, ülj be velem egy teaházba… igyunk meg együtt egy csészével.

Kasumi nem tudta, hogy háborogjon-e vagy nevessen a férfi arcátlanságán, de csak ment tovább az esőben, mint egy eszelős.

\- Nem érek rá… - dohogta. – Esernyőt kell vennem.  
\- Odaadom ezt, miután megittuk a teát és hazakísértelek… - emelte meg a saját, sötétlila, nagyon elegáns ernyőt a kezében.  
\- Nem fogadok el magától ajándékot… - húzta fel az orrát Kasumi, mire a yougan sárkány nevetni kezdett.  
\- Nem-e? Hát akkor mi van most a lábadon?

Kasumi megtorpant, és úgy érezte, lepereg előtte az egész élete. Hogyan is gondolhatta, hogy a herceg, aki mindig megveti és kigúnyolja őt, kimonót vesz neki ajándékba? Ostobának érezte magát, amiért egyáltalán ilyesmi eszébe jutott. Vágyott a herceg elismerésére – nem a személye, hanem a munkája miatt – ezért szeretett volna talán belelátni az ajándékba egy gesztust, és legszívesebben homlokon csapta volna magát, amiért a sokkal kézenfekvőbb lehetőség fel sem merült benne. A szégyenérzete pedig indokolatlan dühvel társult, és legszívesebben levette volna az új getáját, hozzávágta volna a sárkányhoz, és hazasétált volna mezítláb az esőben – de tudta magáról, hogy ő nem az a fajta, aki ilyet valaha is megtenne. Szeretett volna kiállni magáért, de sosem tanulta meg, hogyan is kellene egyáltalán hozzáfogni – az ösztönös gondolatai nem tűntek éppenséggel helyénvalónak.

\- Gyere… - lépett közelebb hozzá a yougan. – Itt egy teaház a sarkon. Menjünk be, legalább addig, amíg eláll az eső.

Kasumi felnézett az ernyőjére, ami kezdett komolyan átnedvesedni, és az ernyő peremén át az égre, ami ma este sem akart megkönyörülni rajta. Holnap már úgysem lesz a városban, a sárkány nem fogja tudni követni, és talán ha most enged neki, könnyebben megszabadulhat tőle.

\- Menjünk… - biccentett szigorúan a teaház felé.


	8. VIII.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea kettesben

A teaház tömve volt az eső elől bemenekülő vendégekkel, de Shion pontosan tudta, hogy hogyan kell átnéznie a felszolgálók feje fölött a tulajdonosnőre ahhoz, hogy kapjanak egy saját asztalt az emeleten. Kasumi láthatóan megdöbbent azon, hogy kettejüket egy csöndes, hat-nyolc fő befogadására is alkalmas különterembe tessékelték be, amelynek elhúzott ablakai a ház belső kertjére néztek. Az eső épp az ellenkező irányból verte az épületet, ezért Kasumi nyugodtan csodálhatta egy törpe juharfa haragoszöld lomkoronáját. Shion pedig Kasumit nézte, az arcélét, a komolyságát, és legalább olyan lenyűgözőnek találta, mint Kasumi a teakertet.

Édességet és friss, üde zöld teát tettek kettejük közé az asztalra, majd magukra hagyták őket a felszolgálók. Shion némán figyelte, hogy vajon Kasumit érdekli-e a hortenzia virágját formázó desszert, örökölt-e valamit Yoshiki édesszájúságából – de ha így is volt, Kasumi egy pillantásával sem árulta el. Szótlanul belekortyolt a teájába, és az arca továbbra sem mutatott semmi érzelmet. Shioné annál inkább, ahogy fintorogva félretolta a csészét az asztalon.

\- Ha ez a legjobb teájuk, nem tudom, milyen lehet a legrosszabb… - morgott halkan magában.  
\- Nekem ízlik… - kortyolt belőle ismét Kasumi. Shion nem tudta, hogy komolyan beszél-e, vagy csak mindenáron ellenkezni akar, de inkább a jobbat, mint a rosszabbat akarta feltételezni róla.  
\- A nagybátyád ültetvényén az ilyen teafüvet lefőzték és a disznóknak szánt moslékot öntötték fel vele, hogy omlós legyen a húsuk…

Kasumi végre a szemébe nézett, és a tekintete egyszerre tűnt döbbentnek és haragosnak. Shion nem tudta mire vélni a tekintetét: egyszerűen elképzelni sem tudta, hogy Yoshiki fia nem a legjobb kjúsúi teákon nőtt fel. De láthatóan bármit is gondolt Kasumi, nem akarta szavakba önteni. Inkább terelni próbálta Shion figyelmét, és ujjai között a teáscsészével csak annyit mondott:

\- Vissza fogom adni a kimonót, és megfizetem a geta árát. Ragaszkodom hozzá.  
\- Megsértesz, ha elutasítod az ajándékomat… - húzta ki magát Shion. – Hayashi Yoshiki fia ne járjon ócska kimonóban Kiotó utcáin!  
\- Szóval ismeri az apámat… - jegyezte meg kifejezéstelen arccal Kasumi. – Mit akar tőlem? Bosszút állni rajta? Rajtam keresztül?  
\- Csak választ akarok kapni a kérdéseimre – felelte Shion nyugodt hangon. – Semmi mást.  
\- És hazugságokkal akar rávenni arra, hogy igazat mondjak? – Kasumi pillantása sértett volt és dühös. – Olyan aljas hazugsággal, hogy erőszakból fogantam?  
\- Így történt… - szegte fel Shion az állát. – Obon előtt, a legforróbb nyári éjszakán. A nagyszüleid Ószakában voltak a Niikura rokonoknál, a szüleid kettesben maradtak, iszogatni kezdtek, a fejükbe szállt, és meggyőződésem, hogy olyasmi történt, amit az édesapád nem tett volna meg józanul, és amit a szülőapád nem is tűrt volna el neki.  
\- Ettől még nem biztos, hogy erőszak történt… - sütötte le zavartan Kasumi a szemét.  
\- Tudod, az egyik nagyapám azt mondta nekem egyszer, hogy sokfajta erőszak létezik a világon, és a suijinek nem ismerhetik ennek minden formáját. És van úgy, hogy egy doushin teste kívánja az együttlétet, de a lelke nem. Az is erőszak.  
\- A szüleim szerették egymást! – grimaszolt Kasumi, mire Shion megrettenve nézett vissza rá.  
_\- Szerették?_ Mi történt velük?  
\- Maga mindent tud, mások gondolataiban is olvas, és tőlem kérdezi? – Kasumi egyre keserűbben és csalódottabban formálta a szavakat. – Nincs más, akit megkérdezhetne?  
\- Húsz éve úgy hagytam el Kaminót, hogy megfogadtam, sosem térek vissza oda… - jelentette ki Shion szomorúan. – És ez így igaz.  
\- Miért ment el akkor? – vizslatta Kasumi az arcát.  
\- Hogy megtaláljam az előző életembeli yougan szüleimet, akik a sorsomra hagytak. A bélyeg miatt… - mutatott a homlokára.  
\- És megtalálta őket?  
\- Meg.  
\- Meg is ölte őket? – Kasumi szembogarába beült egy gyanakvó, rettegő kis fény.  
\- Már eleget beszéltem magamról. Most rajtad a sor.

Kivett egy hortenzia formájú édességet a köztük álló tányérról, és egy kis favillával levágott belőle egy darabot, a szájába vette, és lassan megforgatta. Várakozón nézett Kasumire, aki ezúttal ismét a kert felé fordult, és a zöldellő juharfát figyelte, ahogy az eső csorog a levelein.

\- Mit akar tudni? – kérdezte kevélyen.  
\- Honnan tudod, hogy a szüleid szerették egymást?  
\- Mert emlékszem a szülőapámra a születésem előttről. Az arcára nem, de a fényére… a lelkére igen. És tudom, hogy boldog volt. Vártak engem.  
\- Mi történt vele? – nyelt halkan Shion, annak ellenére, hogy szinte már tudta is a választ.  
\- Meghalt szülés közben… - felelte Kasumi halkan, de sima hangon, mintha ez már egyáltalán nem érintené meg. – Már nem élt, amikor engem kivettek a tojásból. Én így tudom.  
\- És az édesapád? – Shion arca kezdett elnyúlni, és a fájdalomtól ráncok rajzolódtak ki rajta.  
\- Eladta és eladományozta mindenét, majd belépett egy szerzetesrendbe. Tizenhárom éves voltam, amikor eltávozott, de az utolsó három évben már alig találkoztam vele, mert elvonultan élt a többi szerzetestől.  
\- Élő Buddhává változott? – kérdezte halkan Shion, mire Kasumi bólintott. – Sikerült végül neki?  
\- Igen… - felelte, és egy halvány, büszke mosoly jelent meg a szája sarkában. – A teste azóta is a templomban van, egy szobrot építettek köré. Sokan járnak hozzá imádkozni.

Shion kifogyott a kérdésekből. Nézte maga előtt a csészéjét, és a hallottakon gondolkozott. Vajon valóban szerették egymást? Boldogok voltak… talán fél évig, amíg a gyermekük meg nem született, és Yuu bele nem halt abba, hogy a világra hozta? Negyvenéves is elmúlt, a testének túlságosan is megerőltető volt már egy sárkányt kihordani, ezt Shion is sejthette volna – de a lelke mélyén bízott abban, hogy a sors majd kegyes lesz hármukhoz. Úgy tűnik, hogy nem volt az. Végül mindketten magára hagyták Kasumit, egyedül a nagyvilágban, útravaló nélkül.

\- Örülök, hogy sikerült neki… - bólintott, és lehajtotta kissé a fejét. – Tudod, ő minden lehetőséget megragadott, és ahányszor elhagyta egy testét, azonnal vissza is tért egy másikban. Sokszor annyi életet leélt, mint bármelyikünk, és szeretett volna már megpihenni. Mindig is szerzetes akart lenni… elmesélte neked?  
\- Igen… - bólintott Kasumi. – De azt is mondta, elsőszülött suijinként nem tehette meg, és meg kellett nősülnie.  
\- Az első társát is elvesztette… - folytatta szinte révületben, majd Kasumi hangjára tért magához:  
\- Tudom. Én voltam az a gyerek is, akit akkor vártak.

Shionnak megsajdult a szíve. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy épp egy ilyen beszélgetés közben fogja majd megsajnálni a fiút, és maga sem értette, miért, de legszívesebben odaült volna mellé, hogy átölelje. Mi mindenen mehetett keresztül Kasumi, mire idáig eljutott? Nem tűnt valóságosnak az, hogy most egymással szemben ülnek, és úgy beszélgetnek a múltról, hogy az élővé válik a jelenben. A sárkánylét velejárója volt, hogy egyszerre léteztek minden időben, és cipelték magukkal az emlékeiket, de ahogy az idő fonalai ezen a ponton összefésülődtek, az megborzongatta Shiont. Átnyúlt az asztal fölött, hogy megérintse Kasumi homlokát, de a fiú hátrarántotta a fejét.

\- Mit akar?  
\- Engedd, hogy megnézzem… - kérte Shion, mire a fiú szájhúzva ugyan, de újból közelebb hajolt hozzá. Ahol Shion hüvelykujja megérintette a harmadik szemét, felfénylett rajta egy kék jel: kör alakú pecsét, benne egy ismeretlen, torz írásjellel. Érezte, ahogy a saját homloka felforrósodik, és nem akarta ugyan megérinteni, de érezte, hogy kirajzolódik rajta az átokbélyeg – Kasumi pedig kitágult szemekkel bámult rá. – Mit látsz?  
\- Egy kört, és benne egy ősi írásjegyet… - felelte Kasumi döbbenten.  
\- Milyen írásjel? Mi van rajta? – kérdezte Shion, és újból végigsimított Kasumi kék bélyegén.  
\- Nem tudom… nem ismerem. Sohasem láttam ehhez foghatót... - hunyorgott, mintha attól jobban látná.  
\- Le tudod rajzolni? – kérdezte Shion, mire Kasumi bólintott. Bármilyen írásjelet le tudott rajzolni, amit egyszer is látott.

Elhúzódott Shiontól, és az asztal lapjára rajzolt a mutatóujja hegyével. Shion döbbenten nézte, és a lelki szemei előtt összeállt a kép.

\- Ugyanolyan, mint az enyém? – kérdezte Kasumi halkan.  
\- Nem… - nyelt egyet Shion. – A tiéd az enyém tükörképe.  
\- Mit jelent?  
\- Azt jelenti, hogy a sorsunk egymáshoz kapcsolódik, Hayashi Kasumi… - felelte Shion komoran. – Egy előző életből hoztunk magunkkal útravaló gyanánt.

Annyi mindent szeretett volna mondani ebben a pillanatban, de egyetlen szó sem jutott eszébe. Kasumi tekintete azonban elutasító volt és gyanakvó, még mindig. Azt üzente a szemével, hogy ő már tovább lépett, élni akarja az életét, és maga mögött akarja hagyni a múlt árnyékát. Shion nagyon régen nem érezte magát ilyen fájdalmasan üresnek.

Az eső zaján át is azonnal megütötte a fülét a közeli templom harangja… azután egy másiké és egy harmadiké is. Tudta, hogy ez csak egyet jelenthet: a tenguk megérezték a jelenlétét, és az egyik harangtorony jelzi a másiknak, hogy merre induljanak el. Nem sok ideje maradt, ezért az erszényét az asztalra tette, és sebesen vetkőzni kezdett. Kasumi nem tudta, hogy a döbbenettől hová nézzen, vagy hová nem, és háborogva kérdezte:  
\- Miért vetkőzik le?  
\- Sajnos nagyon elszaladt felettünk az idő… de remélem, hamarosan újra találkozunk... - felelte Shion, miközben lerántotta magáról az alsókimonóját is, és teljesen meztelenül az ablakhoz sietett. Még visszanézett a döbbent Kasumire, rámosolygott, megrázta magát, és egy pillanat alatt pikkelyeket és tüskéket kezdett növeszteni a hátán.

Az ágyékát és a testhajlatait borító feketeség a bőre egész felületén összeért és lüktetett, a farcsontjából kisarjadt egy villás végű sárkányfarok, a feje pedig megnyúlt, és szarvak csavarodtak hátra belőle. Az egész nem tartott annyi ideig, mint a kimonóiból kihámozni magát.

Kasumi ámulva nézte, ahogy félig átváltozva elrugaszkodik, a levegő felemeli, és feltolja a testét a háztetők fölé, ahol már örvénylő mozgással sebesen repülni kezdett az éjszakai sötétben.


	9. IX.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Büntetés

A hercegi rezidencia udvarán Kasumi sosem látott még ekkora sürgést: katonák, gyaloghintók, lovak, istállófiúk és udvarhölgyek kavarogtak tarka összevisszaságban, amíg ő csak állt a terasz alatt, figyelte az esőlánc harangvirág-alakú díszeiben felgyűlt víz tükrének vibrálásait, és várta, hogy valaki megmondja neki, hová kell mennie, mit kell csinálnia.

Szeretett volna közelebb menni a lovakhoz, de attól tartott, hogy megzavarja a nyugalmukat: a növényevő állatok nem tudtak mit kezdeni azzal a ténnyel, hogy ragadozószagot áraszt, miközben úgy néz ki, mint egy ember. Kasumi eddigi életében alig néhányszor evett csak húst – a szerzetesek arra tanították, hogy a húsevéssel magához veszi az állatnak azt a félelmét, ami a leölése pillanatában átél, és az ilyen félelmek nyughatatlanná és tisztátalanná teszik. Bizonyos helyzetekben nem tudta elkerülni, hogy udvariasságból egyen egy-egy falatot, de idegennek érezte magától a húsevést. A lovak bizonyára épp ilyen idegennek érezték maguktól őt magát is.

A herceg barátja magával hozott egy kitsune nőt – Kasumi sose látott nála gyönyörűbb lényt, amikor szembe jött vele a palota külső folyosóján, és csak azután vette észre, hogy elhaladtak egymás mellett, hogy a nő kimonója alól két vörösesfehér rókafarok kandikál ki, ahogy lép. Nem látott még soha alakváltót félig emberi – félig főrendű alakjában, ezért nem tudta leplezni a döbbenetét. Ő maga mindig igyekezett a legkisebb feltűnést kelteni, egyszer még a haját is feketére festette – igaz, a festék, amit az őszülő hölgyek számára készítettek, másnapra lepergett a hajáról, mint a hamu. A tekintetét sem tudta elrejteni, ezért sokszor lehajtott fővel járt – mégis örökké úgy érezte, hogy a környezetében mindenki őt bámulja, ha megjelenik.

Hálás volt ennek a kitsune kisasszonynak, amiért most elterelte róla mások nemkívánatos figyelmét. Ahogy dél körül kisütött a nap, a szolgák előhozták a gyaloghintókat, és a hercegi udvar indulásra készen várt – egyedül a herceg nem volt sehol. Amikor megjelent, Kasumi igyekezett nem ráncolni az orrát a ruhájából áradó – nincs jobb szó erre – kanszagtól, pedig a herceg pontosan mellette sétált el, és az összecsukott legyezőjével rávágott egyet Kasumi felkarjára.

\- Tudsz te egyáltalán lovagolni? – mosolygott rá gúnyosan a herceg.  
\- Még nem próbáltam, felség… - felelte Kasumi szárazon, és inkább nem tette hozzá, hogy előző leszületéseiből azért még emlékszik rá, hogyan kell.  
\- Akkor valami nyugodt, öreg lovat választunk neked… mondjuk azt ott! – mutatott az udvar túloldalán toporgó pej felé. Kasumi ismét uralkodni próbált a grimaszain, mert az az állat sem nyugodtnak, sem öregnek nem volt éppen mondható, de kétségtelenül az egyik legszebb állat volt az összes közül. Fejet hajtott a herceg előtt, és odament a számára kiválasztott hátashoz.

A ló persze nem fogadta örömmel a közeledését, de Kasumi felkészült erre az eshetőségre, és a csomagjából előkeresett egy papírzacskó cukorkát, a tenyerébe szórta, és a ló szájához tartotta a kezét, hogy az ajkaival felvehesse a cukrot a tenyeréről. Attól kezdve az állat már nem makacskodott.

A hegyek felé vezető úton Kasumi igyekezett nem gondolni semmire, ami világéletében az egyik legnehezebben teljesíthető feladatnak tűnt számára. Különösen most, amikor az egész erdő a gyaloghintóban édelgő herceg és kitsune hölgy kacagásától visszhangzott. Kasumi azt ismételgette magában, hogy nem szabad ítélkeznie, mindenkinek más a karmája, mindenkinek más a feladata ebben az életben, és akié könnyebbnek vagy haszontalanabbnak is tűnik, annak a teljes lényére soha nincs rálátásunk.

Egyszer csak a szeme sarkából Kasumi meglátott egy fekete árnyat az utat szegélyező fák között, az erdőben. Ha a sárkány ide is követte, Kasumi tudta, hogy ki fog jönni a béketűréséből. De ez a fekete árnyék nem úgy mozgott, mint egy sárkány. Sokkal inkább úgy mozgott, mint egy…

\- Medve! – kiáltotta az őrség egyik tagja, mire mindenki megtorpant, és a fegyveréhez kapott.

Az állat kilépett az erdei útra, megállítva a menetet - a katonák lovai rettegve hőkölnek tőle hátra. Az állat nem bántott senkit, de nem is mozdult az útról – Kasuminek pedig az a különös gondolata támadt, hogy ez az ő mamonója lehet csak: neki kell beszélnie vele. Bár a medve eddigi élete során még sosem szólította meg, lehet, hogy most jött el az ő ideje. Leszállt a lováról, a kantárat a mellette lovagoló katonára bízta, és gyalogosan sietett előre.

Nem volt azért teljesen biztos a dolgában. Tudta, hogy a medvék a legveszélyesebb ragadozók az erdő vadjai közül, és bár sokszor úgy tűnik, hogy barátságosan közelednek az emberhez, mert csak élelmet akarnak szerezni tőle, valójában gyorsan futnak, kiválóan másznak fára, nagyot harapnak, és élesek a karmaik – pillanatok alatt darabokra szednek akár egy lovat is.

Ez a medve azonban békésnek, vagy még inkább elszántnak tűnt, amikor közelebb lépett hozzá, és beszédes pillantással nézett Kasumi szemeibe. Soha ilyen közel nem került még egyetlen nagyvadhoz sem, ezért nagyon óvatosan mozdult, hogy az állat ne vegye támadásnak – még le is hajolt előtte kissé, hogy ne tűnjön olyan magasnak és fenyegetőnek.

Az állat nyilvánvalóan mondani akart neki valamit, látszódott a szemén, az egész ábrázatán – de Kasumi nem tudta, hogy hogyan bírhatná szóra. Kinyújtotta a kezét, és óvatosan a medve homlokához ért, amikor egy mély, idegen hangot hallott a gondolatai között:

_Nem vagy biztonságban, azonnal vissza kell fordulnod, elvezetlek egy helyre…_

Közben a távolból meghallotta a herceg méltatlankodó hangját is, ahogy a katonáitól afelől érdeklődik, miért kellett megállniuk az erdő közepén, Kasumi pedig óvatlanul levette a kezét az állat homlokáról, a hang pedig elhallgatott a fejében.  
\- Most nem alkalmas… - suttogta halkan az állatnak - …kövess a fák között, és ha este megérkezünk a szállásra, megkereslek.

A medve idegesen megrántotta a fejét, és kissé fenyegetően felemelte az egyik mancsát, mire Kasumi két ujjal ismét a homlokához ért.

_Akkor már késő lesz, most kell velem jönnöd, nem maradhatsz a többi kami közelében…_

Az állat ekkor fájdalmasan felüvöltött, és a hátsó lábaira állva Kasumi fölé tornyosult: a közelükben ácsorgó lovak riadtan ugrottak hátra, Kasumi pedig ahogy megpróbált távolabb húzódni a medvétől, hanyatt esett. A földön fekve pedig jól látta, hogy a medve lapockájából egy nyílvessző áll ki, és egy újabb nyílvessző fúródik a nyakába. Riadtan pillantott hátra, ahonnan a nyilak jöhettek, és elöntötte a düh, ahogy a gyaloghintója mellett állva megpillantotta a herceget, felhúzott íjjal a kezében, készen arra, hogy egy harmadik nyilat is kilőjön a medvére.

\- Ne tegye! – kiáltott, és megpróbált felállni a földről, de a füle mellett egy újabb nyílvessző suhant el, és a tolla hozzáért Kasumi hajához. Olyan düh öntötte el, mint még soha, és a kiáltása a levegőben szinte orkán erejű széllé formálódott: a herceg hátratántorodott tőle, és a szél lefújta a kalapját is a fejéről.

Kasumi csak ebben a pillanatban döbbent rá, hogy mit is tett: lenézett a kezeire, és a bőre alatt fehér pikkelyek kezdtek lüktetni. Éveken át igyekezett meditációval és imával a teste mélyére zárni a benne lakozó vadat, és most önkéntelenül is kiengedte, ami miatt rettenetesen elszégyellte magát, és egész testében reszketni kezdett. A medve sebesülten az erdőbe vetette magát, a herceg azonban üvöltve küldte utána a körülötte ácsorgó, döbbent katonákat, hogy végezzenek vele.

Kasumi felállt, visszavette az elvesztett fél pár getáját, és a herceg irányába tartott: próbálta közben összeszedni magát, és a maradék tiszteletet, amit ha nem is a férfi iránt, de a rangja iránt érzett.  
\- Kérem felségedet, hogy hívja vissza a katonáit! – mondta, miközben továbbra is a herceg felé tartott. Tudta, hogy egy kéréssel meg kellene állnia és olyan mélyen meghajolnia, hogy a homloka érintse a földet, de úgy érezte, nem vesztegetheti az idejét, hiszen a medve komolyan megsebesült.  
\- Egy veszett medve miatt? – szegte fel az állát a herceg, és leengedte a kezében tartott íjat.  
\- Az a medve nem veszett! Az a medve a mamonóm, és…

Mielőtt Kasumi magyarázkodni kezdett volna, a herceg egy kézmozdulattal leintette, majd gúnyos arccal mérte végig.  
\- Ha az a medve a mamonód, miért nem hallgat rád? És hogy merte az egész menetet feltartóztatni?  
\- Felség, kérem, hogy hívja vissza a katonákat! – Kasumi összepréselte az ajkait. Legszívesebben hozzátette volna, hogy egy másik kami mamonójának vérét venni olyan, mintha a gazdájának vennék vérét, de hamar rájött, hogy a herceget ez sem tartaná vissza.  
\- Hogy merészeled? – szegte fel az orrát a herceg. – Hogy merészeled felülbírálni a parancsomat?  
\- Én csak tisztelettel kértem, hogy… - hajolt meg Kasumi, így pontosan látta, hogy a herceg az íjjal megüti a lábszárát – olyan erővel, hogy csaknem összecsuklott tőle.  
\- Tisztelettel?! – a herceg szinte köpte felé a szavakat. – Te és a tisztelet! Különbnek hiszed magad nálam? Én császári herceg vagyok! Húzd vissza a karmaidat, és ne is lássalak estig! Ha megérkezünk, majd megkapod a magadét!

Kasumi összeszorított fogakkal még mélyebbre hajolt, és megpróbált egy bocsánatkérést kipréselni magából. Csak ekkor vette észre, hogy az ujjai végén a körmök karmokká formálódtak – fogalma sem volt, mikor történhetett. A herceg odaadta az íjat az egyik testőrének, és visszamászott a gyaloghintójába, utasítva a szolgákat, hogy induljanak tovább. Kasumi azt sem tudta, mi tévő legyen: hosszú évek elteltével most először beszélt hozzá a mamonója, és nem tudta mire vélni, hogy épp egy ismeretlen veszélyre próbálta őt figyelmeztetni. Tudta, hogy a mamonók hűséggel és jó szándékkal fordulnak a gazdáikhoz, és képtelenek a hazugságra vagy a megtévesztésre. Bár nem tudott eleget ahhoz, hogy megértse a medve szándékait, de hinni akart neki, és megfordult a fejében, hogy egyszerűen kereket old, vagy visszakéredzkedik a városba valamilyen indokkal – ám a herceg testőrségének parancsnoka mellé léptette a lovát, és szemrehányó pillantással nézett le rá. Kasumi kénytelen volt visszaszállni a saját lova nyergébe, és elindulni az úton a gyaloghintók után. A parancsnok továbbra is mellette lovagolt, és sanda pillantással méregette Kasumit, aki az erdőt kémlelte, és próbálta kiszűrni a katonák hangját a távolból. Mi történhetett vajon a medvével? El tudott vajon menekülni, a nyilakkal a testében?

Ahogy közeledett az esti sötét, és egyre közelebb értek a császári rezidenciához, Kasuminek egyre inkább forrt a vére a történtek miatt. Nem tudhatta biztosan, miféle büntetést fog kapni, de a herceget ismerve semmi jóra nem számított. Meglehet, a medve épp ettől a veszélytől akarta őt megóvni? Hallott pletykákat a palotában arról, hogy a herceg legközelebbi szolgálói gyakran cserélődtek, és nem mindegyikük távozott békében a posztjáról.

A fenyőfákkal és cédrusokkal határolt ösvényen egyszerre feltűnt egy díszes kőkapu, majd egy még szebb és még nagyobb, ami előtt fáklyás őrök álltak. A kastély kicsinyített mása volt a palota női szárnyának: ugyanaz az aranyozás borította a faragott táblákat a tető alatt, és ugyanolyan fényesre lakkozott fából készültek a gerendák és a padló deszkái is. Az előre küldött szolgák elvitték a fáradt lovakat, teával és jéghideg vízzel kínálták a herceget és kíséretét. A kastély gondnoka mély főhajtások mellett invitálta beljebb a herceget, biztosítva arról, hogy a fürdő és a lakoma már készen várja.

Kasumi azt remélte, a herceg elfeledkezik róla most, hogy kiélheti végre a vágyait, de elszámította magát, mert a férfi tekintete szinte azonnal találkozott az övével. A herceg úgy mosolygott rá, mint még soha.  
\- Parancsnok! – szólította magához a testőrsége vezetőjét, de közben egy pillanatra sem vette le a szemét Kasumiról. A marcona alak közelebb lépett hozzá, és könnyedén meghajolt a herceg felé. – Szeretném, ha megbüntetnéd az írnokomat. Nem kell, hogy vérezzen, vagy nyoma maradjon… elég, ha csak kellemetlen lesz neki ülni egy darabig.  
\- Akkor talán a vesszőzést javaslom, felség… - javasolta komor hangon a férfi.  
\- Mennyit bír egy ilyen… fajzat? – kérdezte a herceg, leplezetlen lekezeléssel a hangjában.  
\- A sárkányok elég erősek, felség, húsz-harminc vesszőcsapás meg sem kottyan nekik.  
\- Akkor legyen negyven. Vagy inkább ötven!

A herceg lassan elkezdett lejjebb ereszkedni, és a szolgák azonnal észbe kaptak, majd alá csúsztattak egy alacsony, támla nélküli széket. Kasuminek annyi ideje sem maradt, hogy még egyszer bocsánatot kérjen a hercegtől ezúttal őszintén, mert pillanatokon belül két őr lefogta, előre hajtották a törzsét, és összekötötték a csuklóit, miközben a parancsnok felhúzta a kimonóját, és az egész hercegi udvartartás előtt felfedte Kasumi fenekét. Annyira szégyellte magát, hogy elhatározta: nem adja meg azt az örömet a hercegnek, hogy szenvedni lássa, ezért összeszorított fogakkal tűrte, hogy lovaglópálcával újra és újra lesújtsanak a fenekére és a combjaira. A parancsnok nagyon vigyázott arra, hogy a bőrét ne sértse fel, ugyanakkor ez nem tartotta vissza attól, hogy a lehető legnagyobb erővel sújtson le rá.

Amikor Kasumi már elvétette a számolást, és fogalma sem volt, hogy még hány csapást kell elviselnie, a szeme sarkából meglátta, hogy katonák egy vaskos, egyenes faágat cipelnek a vállukon, amire a lábainál fogva felkötötték a medve testét, a feje pedig élettelenül lógott, csaknem a földet söpörte a bundája, olyan hatalmas volt. Kasumi ekkor felnyögött, és kicsorrantak a könnyek a szeméből.


	10. X.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Átváltozás

Különös módon az egyetlen személy, aki törődött Kasumivel az este folyamán, a kitsune volt. Ezt a szolgák ismerték be, akik bekísérték Kasumit a neki rendelt szállására, és hoztak neki vacsorát is – nem mintha bírt volna enni egy falatot is. Csak hasalt az ágyán, és nem is annyira a hátsóját fájlalta, mint a lelkében tátongó ürességet. Bár a herceg megparancsolta, hogy vesszőzés közben ne sértsék fel a bőrét, Kasumi mégis érezte, hogy a combjai véresen tapadnak össze. Meg akart mosakodni, és ezért kénytelen volt összeszednie magát annyira, hogy a saját lábán sétáljon el a fürdőig.

A fürdőt nem volt nehéz megtalálnia, mert szinte minden folyosó oda vezetett – az sokkal inkább fejtörést okozott neki, hogy a hozzá hasonló szolgák, mint ő is, melyik bejáratot kell hogy válasszák. Kisvártatva azonban megjelent a kitsune hölgy két kísérőjével, és se szó, se beszéd, karon fogta Kasumit, magával kísérve őt az előkelőknek fenntartott fürdőrészbe.

\- Köszönöm a figyelmességét… - biccentett felé Kasumi, utalva a szobájába küldetett ételre.  
\- Ez csak természetes… - felelte a kitsune. – Te itt magasabb rangú vagy mindannyiunknál. Szégyenteljes, ahogy bántak veled. A Hayashi családhoz tartozol, ugye? A kjúsúi vagy az ujii ághoz?  
\- Én… - Kasumi még azt is elfelejtette, hogy hogy hívják. Döbbenten nézett a róka kisasszonyra, akinek kortalan, gyönyörű arca szinte sugárzott a gyertyák fényében. Kasumi tudta, hogy élnek rokonai távoli vidékeken, de sohasem találkozott velük, és sosem kereste velük a kapcsolatot. – Én a Yamaderában nőttem fel, de úgy tudom, Kaminoból származom.  
\- Te jó ég… - csóválta meg a fejét a kitsune. – Mit keres egy magad fajta nemes sárkány a herceg kíséretében? Még nem jöttél rá, milyen veszélyes?  
\- Akkor ön miért van itt vele? - kérdezte Kasumi, mire a rókahölgy félrevonta, és beálltak az öltöző helyiség ajtaja mögé, amíg két szolgáló elsétált előttük a folyosón.  
\- Megvan rá az okom… - felelte titokzatosan a kitsune, de a szemeiben szigorú, és csöppet sem boldog fény csillogott. Az orra hegye izgatottan megmozdult, ahogy közel hajolt Kasumi arcához, és a tekintete egy pillanat alatt megváltozott. – Te vérzel?  
\- A vesszőzéstől… - húzta el a száját Kasumi. – Mosakodni indultam el.

A kitsune kerített egy tiszta mosakodódézsát és törölközőt, majd Kasumi minden tiltakozása ellenére ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy segítsen lemosni a hátsóját. Kasumi rettenetesen megalázottnak érezte magát, és szeretett volna elbújni a nő szeme elől, visszamenni a szobájába és elrejtőzni a sötétben, de a kitsune igyekezett a józan eszére hatni, és azzal érvelt, hogy Kasumi úgysem lát hátrafelé, és nem tudja megítélni a sebei súlyosságát, ahogy ellátni sem tudja őket. Kelletlenül felhúzta a kimonóját, és hagyta, hogy a rókahölgy a nedves törölközővel tisztogatni kezdje a combjai hátsó oldalát. A hölgy keze azonban megállt mozdulatban, és halkan annyit mondott:

\- A bőröd nem sebes… - a kitsune kereste az udvarias szavakat, aztán gyorsan kibökte: - …a vér a szülőcsatornádból szivárgott.  
\- A _miből?_ – Kasumi majdnem orra esett, ahogy ellépett a kitsune elől, és elkezdte a helyére rángatni a kimonóját.  
\- Ugye nem vagy várandós? – kérdezte riadtan a kitsune, a véres törölközőt szorongatva a kezében.  
\- Én nem vagyok doushin… - rázta meg riadtan Kasumi a fejét. – A medve, amit a herceg megöletett, a mamonóm volt…  
\- Nem akarlak még jobban megrémíteni, de az a medve nem lehetett a te mamonód… - a kitsune igyekezett nyugalmat erőltetni a hangjába. – És bár nem vagyok tisztában a sárkányok testi sajátosságaival, _az ott_ a lábaid között kétségtelenül egy szülőnyílás.

Kasumi sosem érezte magát még ennyire ostobának, mint most, amikor leguggolt a földre, benyúlt a kimonója alá, és kitapintott _valamit,_ aminek nem kellett volna ott lennie, legalábbis amikor utoljára megmosakodott, az a dudor még nem volt ott. A kitsune felismerte a páni félelmet a tekintetében, és gyorsan félredobta a véres törölközőt, majd megragadta Kasumi kezét, és maga után húzta.  
\- Hogy nem vettem észre, hogy nemsokára kezdődik a lázad… - dohogta magában. – Ez a hely tele van suijin férfiakkal, el kell menned innen, minél előbb!

Kasumi fejében zúgtak a gondolatok: a medve talán erre akarta figyelmeztetni őt? De hogyan is lehetne ő doushin, hiszen soha, senki se mondta ezt neki korábban, még a lehetőségébe sem gondolt bele! Semmit sem tudott a doushinokról, hiszen emberek között nőtt fel, és az egyetlen kami, akit felnőttkoráig ismert, az az édesapja volt. Azt tudta, hogy a doushinok szülik a gyerekeket, és bizonyos suijinek – mint a herceg – szívesen keresik a doushinok társaságát az utódnemzés szándéka nélkül is. A herceg sokszor játszadozott előtte az ágyasaival, csókolgatta és ölelgette őket, de nem volt tudomása róla, hogy a hercegnek lennének utódai, erről az udvarban nem járt szóbeszéd. Arról annál inkább, hogy a herceg hírhedten szomjazik a szüzek vérére, és kifejezetten szereti a nemesebb szervét olyan odúkba dugdosni, ahol előtte még senki sem járt. Persze, az udvarhölgyek nem ezeket a szavakat használták egymás között, és Kasumi igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha meg se hallaná az ilyen pletykákat, mert a szíve mélyéről irtózott a herceg viselt dolgaitól. Épp ezért percről percre nőtt az aggodalma, ahogy a kitsune nyomában szaladt a lakkozott fa folyosókon.

\- Mi fog történni velem? – kérdezte a kitsunétől, aki végigpillantott rajta, és elfojtotta magában az ösztönös kérdést: _„a szülőanyád nem tanított meg rá?”  
_ \- Be fogsz lázasodni, nagyon hamar… - hadarta a kitsune. – A verejtéked erős szagot áraszt majd, amit a suijinek megéreznek. Ha nincs társad, vagy legalább egy jegyesed, és nem érzik rajtad egy másik suijin szagát, akkor képtelenek visszafogni magukat, és rád akarnak majd mászni.  
\- Meg tudom védeni magam… - jelentette ki szigorúan Kasumi.  
\- Egy darabig… - felelte a kitsune. – Egy darabig. Remélem, elég hosszú ideig ahhoz, hogy elmenekülj innen…

A saját lakosztályába vitte, ahol azonnal szólt a cselédeknek, hogy hozzanak még több takarót, és az egyik szobalányt figyelmeztette, hogy csak emberek jöhetnek be hozzá mostantól. Kasumit lefektette a futonjára, és betakarta két takaróval is, körbecsavarva velük Kasumi testét.

\- Maradj így, és ne mozdulj meg… hamarosan nagyon fázni fogsz, és be akarsz majd bújni még több takaró alá. Megpróbálom idehívni a rokonaimat, és ők majd elvisznek egy biztonságos helyre.  
\- Köszönöm… - sóhajtotta Kasumi. A két takaró ellenére sem volt melege, pedig az utóbbi időben gyakran érezte lázasnak magát. Meglehet, az is az átváltozásának az előjele volt.

A mint a cselédek megérkeztek az újabb takarókkal, és a kitsune gondoskodott róla, hogy még alaposabban betakarja őt, magára hagyta. Kasumi gondolatai homályosak voltak, és fogalma sem volt, mihez kezdjen. Tudta, hogy a kami családok a hajadon doushin lányaikat hét lakat alatt őrzik, hogy a nászidőszakukban ne találkozhassanak senkivel – de vele ilyen formában sosem volt senki elővigyázatos. Soha senki sem figyelmeztette arra, hogy húszéves kora után, felnőtt férfiként is doushinná válhat.

A yougan… a yougan tudta. Tudnia kellett... Kasumi számára ekkor vált világossá, hogy a fekete sárkány _udvarolni_ próbált neki, amikor hozzá közeledett, és megajándékozta egy kimonóval. Miért is nem jutott eszébe, hogy csak a suijinek küldenek jegyajándék gyanánt ruhákat a leendő társuknak? Ostobának érezte magát, amiért fel sem merült benne soha ez a gondolat. Mihez fog most kezdeni? Idegen kitsunék fognak vajon vigyázni rá? Minél hosszabb idő telt el a rókahölgy távozása óta, annál jobban kezdett fázni, és fájlalta mindenét – a vesszőzés helyét, a hasát, és furcsa kis dudort, amiről eddig tudomást se vett, de amiről most már nem bírt nem tudomást venni.

Hogy percek vagy órák vagy napok óta vacogott a sötétben, azt maga sem tudta már. Nem volt semmi izgató abban, ahogy a bőre izzani kezdett, és nyirkosra izzadt, amitől csak még inkább fázott. Az édesapja figyelmeztette rá, hogy hideg a vére, is ügyelnie kell rá mindig, hogy a teste ne forrósodjon túl – talán az egész vacogása csak egy érzékcsalódás, és valójában nagyon is melege van ennyi takaró alatt. Óvatosan kidugta először az egyik lábfejét, majd a másikat, aztán visszahúzta mindkettőt. A gondolatai egyre homályosabbak lettek, ahogy nőtt kint a nyári éjszaka sötétje.

Amikor lépteket hallott közeledni, Kasumi alig bírta felemelni a szemét is – csak akkor kezdett el magához térni, amikor a tolóajtó a falig csúszott a tokjában, és hangosan a keretnek koppant. Csakhogy nem a kitsune állt az ajtóban, hanem a herceg.

\- No lám, no lám… - mosolyodott el szélesen - …ki rejtőzik itt a takaró alatt?

Kasumi ereiben megfagyott a vér. Nem tudta eldönteni, mit tegyen: próbáljon meg menekülni, vagy igyekezzen úgy tenni, mintha itt sem lenne. A kezeit és a lábait mintha homokkal teli zsákok szögezték volna az ágyra, még feltápászkodnia is nehezére esett. Ahogy a herceg az ágya mellé térdelt, és elkezdte lefejteni róla a takarókat, mintha azokat a súlyos zsákokat emelte volna róla.

A következő pillanatban a herceg keze már a lábszárán csúszott felfelé, és készült eltűnni a kimonója alatt. A félelem új erővel töltötte fel a tagjait, és olyan sebesen pattant fel és kezdett volna az ajtó felé szaladni, hogy azt ember követni sem tudta volna a tekintetével. Csakhogy a herceg nem ember volt, hanem főrendű kami, a Napistennő leszármazottja. Olyan sebesen kapott Kasumi után, hogy fel sem ocsúdhatott – a következő pillanatban már a hátán feküdt, a feneke a tatamihoz csattant, és a herceg teste szinte betakarta az övét.

\- Bolonddá akartál tenni? – kérdezte félig vigyorogva, félig vicsorogva a herceg. – Azt hiszed, nem tudtam, hogy doushin vagy? Kelletted magad előttem, mint valami kényes kis udvarhölgy…  
\- Én nem! – kapálózott Kasumi, de képtelen volt szabadulni a herceg szorításából. – Én nem is tudtam…  
\- Nem tudtad? – nevetett a herceg. – Sugárzott a féltékenység a szemedből, ha megláttál valakit az ágyamban!  
\- Az a megvetés volt… - sziszegte Kasumi. A herceg tovább nevetett, egyik kezével összeszorította Kasumi csuklóit és a feje fölött a padlóra szorította őket, a másikkal maguk közé nyúlt, és a ruhájuk között matatott.  
\- Persze, hogy megvetés volt… - nyögte a herceg, és a nyelve hegyével végigsimított Kasumi arcán, lenyalva róla néhány verejtékcseppet. – Mindenkinél jobbnak hiszed magad, igaz?   
\- Magát vetettem meg – erőltette meg a hangját Kasumi.

A következő pillanatban a herceg durván arcul ütötte. Ehhez azonban el kellett engednie Kasumi csuklóit.

Az azutáni pillanatban Kasumi visszaütött, ha lehet, még annál is erősebben, visszakézből. Akkor már mindegy volt neki, hogy a herceg az, vagy bárki más – akár a császárt is megütötte volna, vagy akár Kína császárát! Dühöt érzett, amiért ez történik vele, dühítette az állapota, a kiszolgáltatottsága, és a herceg gátlástalan viselkedése. A bőre alatt lüktetni kezdett a második bőre, és Kasumi haragja hatalmasabb volt annál, semhogy el tudta volna nyomni magában. A sárkány-énje úgy tört fel a teste mélyéről, akár egy hőforrás: karmos mellső mancsaival a herceg arcába csapott, a hátsó lábaival végigkarmolta a mellkasát a szétnyílt kimonója alatt, és sebesen a szoba végébe futott, neki egyenesen a válaszfalnak. A fal nem állt ellen az erejének, Kasumi lendületétől kidőlt, rá a szomszéd szobára, ahol épp cselédek készültek az ágyazásra, és sikoltva menekültek a földön vergődő sárkány elől.

Kasumi tudta, hogy repülnie kell, de fogalma sem volt, hogy hogyan. A villás végű farkával csapkodva és törve-zúzva szaladt és kúszott előre a testéhez képest nagyon is rövid lábain, kijáratot keresve a szobából, amikor valami a nyakánál fogva visszarántotta. Két őr kötélhurkot dobott rá, nem is egyet, azonnal kettőt – de ezeket még képes volt elszakítani.

Hét hercegi testőr együttes erővel tudta csak megfékezni, és a földön tartani. Még két másik őr kellett ahhoz, hogy teljesen harcképtelenné tegyék: a száját összekötözték a szarvaival, olyan szorosan, hogy csak az orrlyukain át volt képes levegőt venni, és a dühösen csapkodó, izmos farkát majdnem eltörték, annyira próbálták kifeszíteni és mozgásképtelenné tenni.

A testőrök végig a szobában maradtak, és gondoskodtak róla, hogy ne tudjon többet ellenkezni, miközben a herceg újból és újból a magáévá tette. 


	11. XI.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dac

Kasumi többször magához tért – legtöbbször a fájdalomra, néha pedig arra, hogy mozgatták – felemelték, egy másik futonra fektették, lemosdatták, átöltöztették, azután megint fájdalom és ájulás következett. Egyszer arra tért magához, hogy egy idősebb asszonyt kísértek be hozzá, aki minden gyenge tiltakozása ellenére a testébe nyúlt. Kasuminak ekkor eszébe jutott, hogy van már szülőcsatornája, aztán eszébe jutott más is, és üvölteni kezdett a fájdalomtól. Altató teát itattak vele, attól végül elnyomta egy nehéz, éjsötét álom.

Attól kezdve, ahányszor csak felébredt, üvölteni tudott volna – de csak nyöszörgés jött ki a száján. Egyszer annyira elkapta a zokogás, hogy fulladni kezdett közben. Attól kezdve a cselédek folyamatosan nyugtató főzetekkel itatták, amitől a fájdalma és az elméje is eltompult. Nem érezte a végtagjait a magáénak, és amikor a szolgálók megpróbálták rendes kimonókba öltöztetni, és frizurába fésülni a haját, Kasumi egy pillanatra belenézett a le nem takart tükörbe az előtte álló asztalon, és nem ismerte meg a saját arcát, annyira torz volt. Kék és lila nyomok borították a csuklóját is, amit a szolgálók megpróbáltak fehér krémekkel és rizsporral elfedni.

Kasumit valahogy talpra állították, és átkísérték egy másik helyiségbe, ahol segítettek neki letérdelni egy paraván mögé, azután távozni készültek – csakhogy Kasumi a támogatásuk nélkül eldőlt, mint egy zsák föld. Újból felültették, és megpróbálták olyan pózba kényszeríteni a lábait és a kezeit, hogy segítség nélkül tudja tartani magát, azután távoztak.

A tudata ekkor már átfogta, hogy hol van és mi történik vele, de a teste képtelen volt ennek megfelelően viselkedni. A szobába később bejöttek mások is, de a paraván mögül nem látta, csak hallotta őket. Az egyikük egyenesen a paraván felé lépdelt, és éles, erélyes hangon utasította a szolgákat:

\- Tegyétek azt el innen! Mit takargatjátok előttem?

A szolgálók összecsukták és félretették a paravánt, Kasumi pedig csak a szemét mozgatva felnézett az előtte álló nőalakra: aranyszállal átszőtt kimonót viselt, és olyan hatalmas fejdíszt viselt a hajában, amekkorát Kasumi még sohasem látott senkin az udvarban. Kortalan arca volt, és élénk, aranyszínű szemei, amilyenekhez hasonlót Kasumi sohasem látott.

\- Te teljesen megőrültél? – kérdezte a nő ingerülten.

Kasumi nem tudta, hogy nem hozzá beszél – de nem is bírt megszólalni, a nyugtató teától a szájpadlásához tapadt a nyelve.

\- Anyám… - szólalt meg egy hang a szoba túlsó felében, és Kasumi összerezzent tőle. A nőnek ez láthatóan nem tetszett, mert sarkon fordult, és elsétált előle.  
\- Hogy lehettél ilyen felelőtlen? – dohogott tovább az asszony. A távozásával Kasuminek nem kellett feltartania a tekintetét, és ellazította a szemeit, csak a tatamit nézte maga előtt. – Nem megmondtam, hogy ne csinálj zabigyereket senkinek?  
\- Anyám, én vigyáztam! – a herceg hangja olyan volt, mint egy megszeppent kisgyereké. – Azt mondtad, a doushinok az első nászidőszakukban…  
\- Megeskettelek, hogy sárkánnyal soha – soha! – nem hálhatsz együtt! Egy sárkány egyszer már megölte egy ősünket, és majdnem kihalt a családunk miatta! Legalább valamelyik cimborád felvilágosíthatott volna arról, hogy sárkány alakjukban mindig _, mindig sárkányt nemzenek, és mindig sárkánnyal fogannak!_

Csönd telepedett a szobára, és Kasumi hallotta, hogy az anyacsászárné dühösen összecsapja a legyezőjét, azután egy csésze alja koppant egy lakkasztalon. Kasumi megsemmisülten nézett maga elé, és próbálta megérteni, hogy mi történik, de a gondolatai zavarosak voltak.

A fojtott hangú beszélgetésből csak időnként értett ki egy-egy szót: a rokonairól volt szó, és arról, hogy ajándékot kell küldeni nekik, talán a császárnénak személyesen is meg kell látogatnia a távolabbi családját, hogy megkövesse őket. Azután arról beszéltek, hogy mi legyen a státusza ezentúl az udvarban, és ennek megfelelően hol szállásolják el, milyen ruhákat adjanak rá. Legalább nősténysárkány lenne, suttogta a császárné, aztán lehordta a herceget azért, mert nem tudja diszkréten intézni a hálószobaügyeit, már az egész palota tudja, hogy erőszakkal tett magáévá egy írnokot.

Kasumi ekkor arccal előre vágódott a tatamira, és három cselédlány kísérte vissza a szobájába. Megint teát akartak itattatni vele, de Kasumi nem akarta meginni, és vizet kért. Az éjszaka folyamán többször is felébredt, és ahogy a tea hatása lassan kezdett elmúlni, úgy tért vissza hozzá a valóság felfogásának képessége. Voltak emlékei arról, hogy mi történt néhány nappal korábban. Nem tudta pontosan felidézni azt a fájdalmat, sem az ütésekét, sem a szorításét, sem a testébe való behatolásét, de villanásokra, illatokra, hangokra és jelenlétekre emlékezett. Arra az idegen, hideg, nyirkos jelenlétre is, ami benne volt. A tea nélkül nem tudott már elaludni.

Megpróbált a mosdóhelyiségen túlra eljutni, de őrök állták az útját, és visszakísérték a házhoz, ahol a cselédek vették gondjaikba. Kasuminek annyi ereje sem volt, hogy beszéljen, csak menekülni akart, az erdőbe, a fák közé, ahol körbeöleli őt a csönd. Az épületben sosem volt csönd, egyetlen pillanatra sem: szolgák osontak a folyosókon, az őrség cserélődött a kertben, edények csörömpöltek, amikor a reggeli készült. Kasumi hagyta, hogy a cselédek ruhákat hordjanak be hozzá, felöltöztessék, és megfésüljék a haját, aztán csak üres tekintettel nézte, ahogy behoznak egy asztalt, és két személyre terítenek meg mellette.

Nem tudta megfogni a pálcikáját, de egyébként sem tudott volna enni, amikor a herceg vele szemben ült. Csak nézte maga előtt a tányérokat, rajtuk az apró falat ételeket – mindegyik ínycsiklandó volt, de mégis felfordult tőlük a gyomra. A herceg sem evett, csak nézett maga elé, amíg a szolgák magukra nem hagyták őket a reggelivel. Úgy tűnt, mondani akar valamit – azután mégis inkább enni kezdett, lassan és kimérten, mint aki ki akarja élvezni az ízeket. Kasumi az obiját nézte, amit a cselédek elöl, a hasán kötöttek meg.

Egy tojás növekedett az obija alatt. Egy tojás, benne a herceg gyermekével.

\- Örülök, hogy ma már nyugodtabb vagy… - jegyezte meg a herceg.

Kasumi hosszú idő óta most nézett először a herceg szemébe, akinek ez láthatóan nem volt ínyére, mert a semleges arckifejezése egy pillanat alatt haragosba fordult.

\- Megint dacoskodsz? – kérdezte mosolytalanul.  
\- És ha igen, megint behívatja az őröket, hogy fogjanak le?

Kasumi nem ismerte meg a saját hangját, és a saját szavait sem. Ő sosem merne így beszélni a herceggel. De úgy gondolta, miután volt nála _valami,_ ami a hercegnek nagyon is becses, nem érheti sérelem. És már különben sem számít, hogy mit mond.

A herceg az asztalra dobta az evőpálcikáit.

\- Jól van, akkor játsszuk ezt! Gyűlölj csak, ha ettől jobb neked. Hitesd csak el magaddal, hogy te ártatlan áldozat vagy, és sosem tápláltál egy fikarcnyi vonzalmat sem irántam…

Kasumi ezen máskor felnevetett volna. Csakhogy semmi nevetségeset nem talált abban most, ahogy a herceg beszélt, mert bár látszódott rajta, hogy pontosan tudja, mit tett, minden igyekezetével azon volt, hogy a tettét önmaga előtt is más színben tüntesse fel. _Vagy úgy,_ gondolta magában.

\- A család orvosa azt mondta, hogy a hím doushinoknál később ébrednek fel a szülői ösztönök, ezért türelmes leszek veled. Ha szükséged van valamire tudasd a cselédekkel… - mondta, majd felállt az asztaltól, és magára hagyta.  
\- A holmimat szeretném visszakapni! – szólt utána Kasumi. A herceg megállt, és hátranézett rá a válla fölött, mire Kasumi halkabban hozzátette: - Volt a ruháim között egy arany Kannon szobor, amit az édesapám hagyott rám. Szeretnék imádkozni.

A herceg nem szólt semmit, de a távozását követően, ahogy a szolgálók leszedték az asztali edényeket, egy cseléd behozta Kasumi csomagját, amit magával hozott az útra. Szinte remegő kézzel bontotta ki a ruhái közül az arany szobrot, és állította maga elé az asztalra. Senki nem látta, hogy a szobor mellett egy kis erszényben kormoránfű volt nála, és Kasumi ezt gyorsan a kimonója ujjába rejtette. Egész nap várta a pillanatot, amikor végre valóban egyedül hagyják, és a vacsorája után ő maga kérte, hogy hozzanak neki a nyugtató teából, hogy jobban tudjon aludni. Remélte, hogy ezúttal is külön kannában hozzák be a forró vizet, és egy másikban a gyógyfüveket.

Amikor megbizonyosodott arról, hogy egyedül van, az összes kormoránfüvet a kanna forró vizébe szórta. Remélte, hogy a gyógyszerész igazat mondott, és a szer valóban halálos méreg, ha megszokás nélkül egyszerre ennyit megiszik belőle. Az egész kannát kitöltötte magának, az utolsó cseppig, bár a főzet olyan émelyítően édes volt, hogy attól tartott, le se tudja nyelni.

 _Megint dacoskodsz?_ – kérdezte tőle a herceg. Kasumi magában elmosolyodott, és végigdőlt a földön, ahogy az éjsötét álom szinte rázuhant.


	12. XII.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiki hercegnő

_A kikötőben állt, a császár testőreinek kíséretében, és várta a hajók érkezését. Egyetlen kézmozdulatával kiküldött egy szelet, és megbízta azzal, hogy sebesen jöjjön vissza hozzá, miközben a part felé fújja a kínai küldöttség hajóinak vitorláit._

_Kazumi volt az Isteni Szél birtokosa. A családja évszázadok óta szolgálta a Napistennő leszármazottait – talán évezredek óta, erre már senki sem emlékezett. Kazumi úgy született le erre a világra, ötvennégy emberi évvel ezelőtt, hogy a szülei pontosan tudták, micsoda erő rejlik benne. Úgy irányította a szelet, ahogy senki más – egy korábbi életében, három emberöltővel ezelőtt, az akkori császár szolgálatában kétszer is megvédte az országot a hajóval érkező barbár hordáktól, lovat és lovast mind a tengerbe borította. Az udvarban mindenki távolságtartó tisztelettel vette körül, egyetlen személy kivételével._

_Kazumi tizenhét éves volt, amikor a császár megszületett: vigyázta gyermeki lépteit, eleinte fából faragott kardokkal játszott vele, később méltó ellenfele lett a valódi vívóleckéi során. A császár sohasem félt Kazumi ragadozószemeibe nézni, ellentétben mindenki mással. Kazumi testvérként, fiúként és barátként tekintett a cszászárra, és biztos volt benne, hogy a császár is majdnem-testvéreként, majdnem-pótapjaként, és majdnem-barátjaként bánik vele. Sosem volt ez másképp közöttük._

_A császár a kikötőtől távolabb emelt pavilonban ült, és a hajókat kereste tekintetével a távolban. Amióta elveszítette szeretett hitvesét, aki várandós volt a kisebbik gyermekükkel, és kisvártatva a fia is elhalálozott, a császárra rettenetes búskomorság telepedett. Kazumi aggódott miatta, és aggódott az ország jövője miatt is. Tudta, hogy a császárnak hamarosan új hitvest kell választania, és örökösöket nemzenie, de ismerve a császárt születése óta, ezt szinte elképzelhetetlennek tarotta._

_A kínai császár, mint egy világbirodalom ura, együttérzését kívánta kifejezni a csapások sújtotta japán császárság uralkodója felé, ezért követeivel ajándékokat küldött neki, a szárazföld felől érkező hajók ezekkel az ajándékokkal súlyosan suhantak a vízen, ahogy az Isteni Szél a kikötő felé terelte őket. A hajók végül megérkeztek, kikötötték őket a vízben álló cölöpökhöz, és a kínai császár palotájából érkező küldöttség díszes ruháiban elindult a császár pavilonja felé. A kínai császár udvarában élő japán küldöttek tolmácsolták a császár üzenetét és jókívánságait saját uralkodójuk felé, és részletesen felsorolták azokat az ajándékokat, amelyeket a császár részvéte jeleként küldött._

_Az utolsó ajándék a saját két lábán lépdelt fel a császár pavilonjának lépcsőin, és térdelt a trónja elé – tetőtől talpig ragyogóan piros ruhákat és fátylakat viselt. A császár egyik réteg fátylát hajtotta le róla a másik után, míg végül a rengeteg áttetsző selyem alól felbukkant egy lélegzetelállítóan gyönyörű arc: Kazumi még sosem látott nála szebbet. A szemei ugyanolyan vörösek voltak, mint a fátylai, és az ajkait is épp olyan vörös színre festette. Mosolyogva fejet hajtott, és bemutatkozott a császárnak – nagyon igyekezett helyesen ejteni a szavakat, de érezhető volt a hangján, hogy még sohasem szólalt meg korábban japánul._

_A császár felhorkant, és elfordította a fejét, majd biccentett Kazumi felé. Előre megállapodtak abban, hogy a szükségesnél nem töltenek több időt a követek fogadásával, és visszamennek a palotába – elvégre a császár még gyászolt. Ahogy Kazumi a gyaloghintója mellett lovagolt, a császár haragosan megjegyezte neki az ablakon át:_

_\- Nincs ezeknek bőr a képükön! Küldenek nekem egy ágyast, amikor a feleségem helye még ki sem hűlt mellettem?  
_ _\- Az ő kultúrájukban ez udvarias gesztusnak számít… - jegyezte meg Kazumi. – Nyilvánvalóan nem akarták vele megsérteni felségedet.  
_ _\- Nem akarom ezt a nőt… - csóválta meg a császár a fejét. – De nem sérthetem meg Kína császárát. Ha udvarias gesztusnak szánta, akkor el kell fogadnom őt._

_Kazumi hátrafordult a lova nyergében, és a távolabbi gyaloghintóra pillantott, amelyben a vörös ruhás nő utazott. Remélte, hogy hamarosan újra láthatja a fátylai nélkül._

_Az udvarban nem tudták kiejteni helyesen a nevét, ezért Shiki hercegnőnek hívták. Kínai ruhatárát – a könnyű, lenge, szinte áttetsző selymeit – a helyi szokásoknak megfelelő nehéz selymekre és brokátokra cserélték. Kazumi a szeme sarkából mindig figyelemmel kísérte őt – természetesen csak azért, mert a császár nem bízott meg benne, ezért állandóan felügyelnie kellett, hogy hogyan viselkedik._

_Shiki hercegnő pedig botrányosan viselkedett. Valószínűleg a kínai udvarban mindezek a gesztusok nem számítottak volna botrányosnak, de a Heian-kjóbeli udvarban minden szempontból feltűnést keltettek. Kazumi egyszer szemtanúja volt annak, hogy egy különösen ragyogó, napos időben Shiki hercegnő egyszerűen levetkőzött az udvaron, nyolc rétegű kimonóját szinte ledobta magáról, majd a kert sétálóköveiről elrugaszkodva egy pillanat leforgása alatt felvette sárkány alakját, és néhány órára elrepült. Amikor visszatért, a császár idős édesanyja rettenetesen megfeddte ezért. Shiki hercegnő pedig a saját védelmében azt mondta: hiszen nem is olyan rég az egész udvar együtt ment el gyógyvizű forrásba fürdeni, és mindenki egymás szeme láttára vetkőzött le, férfiak és nők, udvaroncok és udvarhölgyek mind együtt léptek be a forró vízbe, és a meztelenség mindenki számára természetes volt._

_Az anyacsászárné ekkor elmagyarázta neki, lassan, tagoltan, és legfőképpen hangosan, mintha a sárkányhercegnő süket is lenne, nem csak idegen, hogy mennyire más az, ha mindenki egyszerre vetkőzik le egy közös fürdőzéshez, és az, amikor valaki önállóan levetkezik mások előtt. Shiki hercegnő továbbra sem értette, hogy mit követett el, mire a császár, aki végig csöndben hallgatta az ágyasa és az édesanyja között folyó vitát, hangosan megjegyezte:_

_\- Azért illetlenség, mert iszonytató a meztelen tested látványa._

_Shiki hercegnő könnyek között kérte, hogy visszavonulhasson a szobájába. Kazumi nem értette, hogy mire céloz a császár: hiszen a hercegnő a leggyönyörűbb nő volt az egész világon, szebbet sosem látott még nála. Emlékezett a testére arról a bizonyos közös gyógyfürdőzésről: kerek, feszes mellei voltak, fekete mellbimbói, az ágyékát és a hónalját szőr helyett apró, fekete pikkelyek borították, a szeméremajkai kerekdedek és hívogatóak voltak. Kazumi hálás volt a testének azért, hogy képes elrejteni az izgatottságát, mert kínos helyzetbe került volna az udvar szeme láttára._

_Amikor visszakísérte a császárt a hálótermébe aznap este, nem bírta ki, hogy ne kérdezze meg tőle, miért tartja iszonytatónak a hercegnő testét._

_\- Nem olyan belülről, mint egy nő… - magyarázta a császár. – Olyan, mint egy tüzes, sötét, végtelen odú. Valami lüktet a testében, ami szinte el akar nyelni, a lelkemet is magába szívná, és minden alkalommal, amikor vele hálok, mintha valamit elvenne belőlem. Undorító a szaga is, és a nyirkos bőre, ahogy megizzad. Rettenetesen forró az egész teste. És hangos! Folyamatosan azt kiabálja, hogy „még, még, még”, és semmi sem elég neki! Megőrjít engem…_

_Kazumi nem szólt erre semmit. A császár főrendű kami volt, de nem alakváltó: érthető volt, hogy szívesebben vágyott egy olyan nő társaságára, aki hozzá, vagy a megboldogult hitveséhez hasonló. Kazumi azonban úgy vélte, a császár nem csak a külseje miatt irtózik a hercegnőtől, sokkal inkább a jelenléte bosszantja. Nem akart senkit a szívébe fogadni a fájdalma helyére, és Kazumi ezt is el tudta fogadni. A hercegnő azonban nem._

_Ahogy telt az idő, és gyermektelen maradt, egyre keserűbbé vált, és az udvarban annál inkább lenézték őt, a jöttmentet. Az udvarhölgyek nem hívták magukkal, amikor verseket rögtönző játékokat játszottak, hiszen „idegenként” nem bírta olyan magas szinten a japán nyelvet, hogy a versei értékelhetőek legyenek. Ha meg is dicsérték, maguk között mindig hozzátették, hogy a versei egy hétesztendős kislánynak talán dicsőségére válnának, de csakis a gyermeksége miatt. Sokszor a füle hallatára beszélték ki őt, még arra sem vették a fáradtságot, hogy félrevonuljanak, vagy suttogni kezdjenek._

_Shiki hercegnő kalligráfiákat készített a szobájában, amit az udvarban nem tudtak mire vélni, mert ismeretlen, vagy egymáshoz nem illő írásjegyeket használt. Kazumi korábbi életei során magas szinten elsajátította a kínai nyelvet, és lenyűgözték a hercegnő kalligráfiái – a szellemességük, a rejtett értelmezésük. Az udvaroncok gyakorta dicsekedtek azzal, hogy műveltek a kínai nyelvben, de igazán csak a sárkányhercegnő jelenléte világított rá a félműveltségükre, ezért a szégyentől rettegve igyekezték őt elkerülni._

_Ennek ellenére a császár továbbra is magával vitte minden társasági eseményre, és nem hivatalosan ugyan, de őt tekintették az első ágyasának. A császárnak több esze volt annál, minthogy megsértse Kína császárát az ajándéka elutasításával, ezért a nyilvánosság előtt kivételezett udvariassággal és figyelemmel bánt a hercegnővel. Shiki minden hónapban levelet küldött haza a családjának, amiben hosszan áradozott arról, milyen boldog, és milyen csodálatos élete van a japán császár mellett. Kazumi tudta, hogy a leveleit felbontják, mielőtt hajóra tennék őket, és igyekeztek rejtett üzeneteket keresni a hercegnő soraiban, de amikor ő is megvizsálta azokat a leveleket, rájött, hogy nincs bennük semmiféle titkos üzenet. Sőt: a hercegnő kétségbeesetten igyekezett a családja előtt azt a látszatot fenntartani, hogy minden sor, amit papírra vet, igaz._

_\- Nem kémkedik… - adta vissza a levelet a császári testőrség parancsnokának, aki mindig kikérte a véleményét, hiszen Kazumi a császár legközelebbi bizalmasa volt. – A stílusa meleg és szeretetteljes, nincsenek benne elegáns szóképek, és ismétlődő minták. Ez csak egy levél a családjának._

_A parancsnok hitt Kazuminak, de továbbra sem bízott meg a jövevényben, és megkérte Kazumit, hogy tartsa szemmel, figyelje, hogy gyanúsan viselkedik-e, nem jelent-e veszélyt a császár életére a jelenléte._

_Kazumi pedig nyitva tartotta a szemét, és sokszor árnyékként követte a hercegnőt a palotában. Előre küldött egy kis fuvallatot, hogy megmozdítson egy függönyt, ami mögött ott ült a hercegnő, teljes búskomorságában. Egyszer egy másik szellővel megmozgatott egy virágzó barackágat, hogy a felkapott szirmokat a fejére szórja, mint fehér esőt, csak hogy megnevettesse. Minél tovább figyelte, és minél inkább kereste benne az ártó szándékot, csak annál több szépséget és bájt fedezett fel benne._

_Tavasz volt, a barackfák után a cseresznyefák kezdték bontani a szirmaikat. A palota egyik belső kertjében az udvarhölgyek gyerekei játszottak egy hímzett labdával, és a hercegnő vágyakozva nézte őket. Kazumi pedig a hercegnőt nézte vágyakozva, kissé távolabbról, miközben – látszólag – egy térképet tanulmányozott._

_\- Tudnál szólni néhány szót az érdekemben a felséges császár előtt, Kazumi tábornok? – kérdezte a hercegnő, miközben továbbra sem vette le a tekintetét a játszó gyermekekről.  
_ _\- Talán rosszul bánik veled? – kérdezte Kazumi.  
_ _\- Nem bánik velem sehogysem… - felelte a hercegnő, és haragos könnyek fakadtak a szemében, de erővel visszatartotta őket. – A legutóbbi lázam alkalmával egyetlen éjszakát sem töltött velem. Csak bejött, elvégezte a dolgát, és magamra hagyott. Egyetlen alkalommal. Azt hittem, beleőrülök a fájdalomba, annyira vágytam rá, annyira akartam, hogy töltsön meg engem élettel, hogy visszaadhassam neki egy gyermek képében…_

_A hercegnő hangja elcsuklott, és szembe fordult Kazumival, szinte kihívóan. Kazumi felpillantott rá az asztala mellől, és őszintén megsajnálta ezt a nőt._

_\- Tudom, hogyan kell fiúval megfoganni, megtanítottak rá… - húzta ki magát büszkén. – A császárunk személyesen kérte meg a szüleimet, hogy járuljanak hozzá, hogy a Napcsászár hitvese legyek. De nem vagyok hitves, csak egy ágyas, és ágyasok között is a legutolsó, mert bennem leli legkevesebb örömét a császárom. Te nem tudod elképzelni, micsoda szégyen ez a családom számára… - csóválta meg a fejét.  
_ _\- Nagyon sajnálom… - jegyezte meg sima hangon, miközben legszívesebben átölelte volna a hercegnőt. – El tudom képzelni, hogy mennyire vágysz egy gyermekre.  
_ _\- Méltóságra vágyom… - húzta ki magát a hercegnő. – Arra vágyom, hogy ne kelljen lehajtott fővel járnom a palota folyosóin. Hogy ne kelljen a puszta létezésemért is bocsánatot kérni mindenkitől, csak azért, mert sárkány vagyok. Azt akarom, hogy amikor csak kedvem tartja, felvehessem az igazi alakomat, és szabadon repülhessek és vadászhassak, úgy, mint otthon. Ha a császár tisztelne és szeretne engem, nem kellene gyermekre vágynom tőle, mert szerelemből képes lenne sárkányt nemzeni. De nincs benne irántam szeretet. Tudod te, tábornok, hogy micsoda érzés nekem ez a palota? Mintha börtönbe zártak volna. Takargatnom kell a testemet, a hajamat, a tekintetemet, nem változhatok át kedvem szerint, mert a lényem „megrémíti” a palota lakóit… Te el sem tudod képzelni, hogy a hazámban mekkora tisztelet övezi a fajtámat. Ha egyszer eljutnál Kínába, megtapasztalnád, hogy mennyire mások ott az emberek, mint itt.  
_ _\- Valóban sok a fajtánk iránt táplált félelem… - bólintott Kazumi. – Te talán nem tudod, de itt századokkal ezelőtt háború dúlt az emberek és a kamik között. Az egyik ősöm, Gozuryu emberek ezreit tartotta rettegésben, és gyermekeket falt fel. Az ilyen történeteket az emberek nehezen felejtik el.  
_ _\- De azt könnyedén elfelejtették, hogy Gozuryu azután, hogy Benzaiten istennő a hitvese lett, megtért Amida Buddhához, és egész további életét az emberek védelmének szentelte?_

_Kazumi meglepetten pislogott, mire Shiki hercegnő elnevette magát._

_\- Ne nézz így rám! – mosolygott a hercegnő. – Elolvastam Kokei szerzetes könyvét. Szerintem ez egy gyönyörű történet. Mindig elérzékenyülök azon, hogy Gozuryu első látásra beleszeretett Benzaiten istennőbe, ahogy meglátta. Csodálatos lehet, amikor valakivel ilyen történik…_

_Kazumi kényelmetlenül érezte magát ettől a gondolattól, hiszen a hercegnő a császár ágyasa volt – nem illett, hogy szerelemről beszélgessenek egymással. Sebtében feltekerte az előtte fekvő térképet, és mintha sürgős dolga lenne, magára hagyta a hercegnőt._

_\- Beszélsz majd a császárral, kérlek? – kiáltott utána a hercegnő, de Kazumi nem felelt neki._

_Néhány nappal később aztán, annak ellenére, hogy nem tett ígéretet a hercegnőnek, megpróbálta szóba hozni a császárral folytatott beszélgetése során. Már nem hadászatról és a várható rizstermésről beszéltek, hanem hétköznapibb dolgokról, így nem tűnt légből kapottnak a hercegnő személyének kérdése. A császár azonban egy legyintéssel asztal alá söpörte Kazumi felvetését._

_\- Ki nem állhatom azt a nőt… - mondta. – Legszívesebben visszaküldeném oda, ahonnan jött, de nem akarok rossz viszonyba keveredni Kína császárával. De azt sem akarom, hogy egy félig kínai, félig sárkányfajzat gyerekem vegye majd át tőlem a trónt.  
_ _\- Én is sárkányfajzat vagyok… - csúszott ki Kazumi száján. Legszívesebben azonnal fejbe vágta volna magát, amiért ilyet mert mondani, és magában fohászkodott, hogy a császár ne vegye kötekedésnek. A császár azonban nem hogy megsértődött volna – inkább attól tartott, ő sértette meg Kazumi érzéseit, és gyorsan magyarázkodni kezdett:  
_ _\- De te nem olyan vagy, mint ő. Te nem vagy… ijesztő, nem keltesz feltűnést. Nem mutogatod a másságodat úgy, mintha büszke lennél rá. Az emberek a palotában megszoktak téged, a nyugalmadat, az udvariasságodat… és nagy szolgálatot teszel az országnak és nekem is. Ezért mindenki hálás neked, Kazumi._

_Kazuminak eszébe jutott ekkor, hogy Shiki hercegnő megkérdezte tőle, miért nincs felesége. Akkor nem tudott erre válaszolni, de most már a napnál világosabban látta, hogy miért nem. Kazumi tudta magáról, hogy jóképű, fiatalabb korában még inkább annak számított, magas rangú udvari tisztségviselő volt, mégis mindkét alkalommal, amikor feleséget próbált választani magának, kikosarazták. Mindig azzal nyugtatta magát, hogy ez nem a személyének szólt, hanem az egyéb körülményeinek – például annak, hogy a magas rangja ellenére nem voltak birtokai, így nem számított különösebben vagyonosnak sem. Valójában sokkal inkább arról lehetett szó, hogy az udvarban nem akadt senki, aki a lányát egy sárkányhoz adta volna társnak._

_Kazumi ekkor döbbent rá először, hogy bár egész életét a császár szolgálatának szentelte, valójában pontosan ugyanolyan magányos volt, mint a hercegnő, akit a császár társának szántak._


	13. XIII.

_Kazumi napról napra szerelmesebb volt a hercegnőbe._

_Emiatt napról napra csak jobban szégyellte magát, igyekezett a feladataiba temetkezni, és kerülte, amennyire csak tehette. Tudta, hogy az udvarban milyen könnyen terjednek a pletykák, és nem akarta kellemetlen helyzetbe hozni a hercegőt, sem magára haragítani a császárt. Annál kellemetlenebb volt számára, hogy a császár sokszor maga kérte arra, hogy kísérgesse a hercegnőt – mert rajta kívül mindenki más ódzkodott ettől a feladattól._

_Kazumi ezért mindig nagyon körültekintően megtervezte a találkozóikat, és ügyelt arra, hogy sose maradjanak kettesben. Ha csak sétálni indultak, akkor is mögöttük lépdelt mindig egy szolga, aki napernyőt tartott a fejük fölé, és Kazumi mindig olyan sétautat választott, amit bárki jól láthatott. A beszélgetéseik is mindig udvariasak és távolságtartóak voltak, de Shiki hercegnő szavai egyre több keserűségről és haragról árulkodtak. Boldogtalan volt, ehhez kétség sem férhetett._

_Minden nászidőszaka után csak egyre gyengébb lett, lefogyott, beesett az arca, és gyakran ki sem mozdult a lakrészéből. Kazumi pontosan tudta, hogy min megy keresztül, és rettenetesen sajnálta. Lassan a hercegnő iránt érzett rokonszenve meghaladta a császár iránt táplált hűségét is._

_Beköszöntött az esős évszak, a palota lakói fuldoklottak a melegtől és a párától. Kazumi a saját lakrésze teraszán ült, nézte a kövek növekedését a kertjében, és kiküldött egy kis szelet, hogy megtudakolja, hogy van a hercegnő – a visszatérő szellő pedig erős, termékeny illatot hozott magával. A hercegnőnek ismét nászidőszaka volt, és a császár csak a nászidőszakának harmadik napján szokta meglátogatni, amikor a legvalószínűbb a fogantatás. A hercegnő egyedül volt, és szenvedett, vágyakozott, és forgolódott a takarói között, hogy valami végre hozzáérjen, valami körbevegye őt._

_Kazumi nem akart bemenni hozzá. Beérte volna annyival is, ha közelebbről megszimatolhatja az illatát, ha egy pillantást vethet rá. Két teljes napig igyekezett magát visszatartani attól, hogy felkeresse a palotának azt az elzárt, és emberi szolgákkal védett udvarát, ahová a császár hölgyeit költöztették át a nászidőszakuk idejére._

_Pontosan tudta, hogyan váljon árnyékszerűvé és láthatatlanná, és azt is tudta, hogyan leplezze el a saját sárkányszagát mások előtt: a szél ura volt, és úgy mozgatta-irányította a levegőt, ahogy csak a kedve tartotta. A szolgák sem vették észre, ahogy óvatosan kikerülve őket belépett a kapun az örökké virágzó fák közé. Csaknem kővé dermedt a rémülettől, amikor a kert ösvényén meglátta a császárt, ahogy a ruháját igazgatva közeledik hozzá, majd elsétál mellette – ő sem vette észre a jelenlétét._

_Attól kezdve, hogy odaért a nászpavilon tornácára, a gondolatait sűrű köd fedte el, és a józanságát lassan maga alá gyűrte az évtizedek alatt elnyomott természete és ösztöne. Természetes volt, hogy egy erős, egészséges társra vágyik, aki olyan, mint ő, akivel a testük egymáshoz illik… és hogy mennyire összeillenek, csak akkor értette meg igazán, amikor a hercegnő egyszerre csak előtte termett a tornácon._

_Már csak félig viselte az emberi alakját, amit ő mindig „álarcnak” hívott, és megvetően beszélt róla, mert a gyengeséggel azonosította. A kezei vaskarmokban végződtek, zilált hajából fekete szarvak csavarodtak hátra, és szemei lángoló széndarabok módjára izzottak, sárgás és vöröses ragadozófénnyel._

_Nem volt szükségük szavakra, és Kazumi tiltakozása – az emberi képének utolsó, maradék darabja – semmivé lett, amikor a fekete nősténysárkány ráugrott, és átkulcsolta a derekát a lábaival, majd magával rántotta a nyitott ajtón át a szoba tatamijára._

_Csöndben kellett lenniük és észrevétlennek maradniuk, Kazumi ezt akkor is tudta, amikor átengedte magát Shiki hercegnő ölelésének. Nem merte levedleni az emberi gúnyáját, ahogy a kimonójától sem mert teljesen megszabadulni – aztán jobbnak látta mégis levenni őket, mert Shiki teste olyan kemény, éles és erős volt, mint a lovassági páncélok, és könnyedén megszaggathatta volna Kazumi ruhájának selymét. A hátából tüskék meredtek ki, majd lapultak le megadóan, ahogy Kazumi végigsimított rajtuk a kezével._

_Észre sem vette, hogyan változik át ő maga is, csak akkor, amikor az ágyéka bőrredői közé akart nyúlni, hogy elővegye a hasfalában lüktető merevedését, de már addigra nem voltak kezei. A testéhez képest nagyon is kurta lábaival sehogysem tudott magához érni, ezért kénytelen volt sárkány módjára a teste belső izmai segítségével előcsalni a kemény, nyálkás szervét. Kazumi volt már nővel, de sohasem sárkány alakjában, és sohasem egy másik sárkánnyal – egy megkönnyebbült nyögéssel élvezett el abban a pillanatban, ahogy megérezte Shiki testének melegét. Valaki elfogadta őt, végre nem kellett másnak mutatnia magát, nem kellett visszafognia az erejét – haraphatott és karmolhatott és taposhatott, és villás végű farkuk összefonódott, ahogy a földön hemperegtek. De a tatami és a szobabelső is az emberi világhoz tartozott, a palota szigorú és kivételt nem engedő rendszeréhez, és Kazumit rettenetesen zavarta az épített környezet természetellenessége. Odahívta a környékről az összes szelet, amit csak meg tudott szólítani, és még mindig egymásba kapaszkodva, egymás nyakát harapva felemelkedtek, majd kirepültek az épületből, fel, egyenesen az égre. Az éjszakai sötétségbe burkolózva, és morogva csúsztak és tekeredtek egymás testén, mintha megszűntek volna önálló lények lenni. Kazumi újból és újból elélvezett, Shiki forró, éjfekete teste maga volt az otthon, a nyugalom és a rend. Ennek így kellett lennie, ők egymásnak teremttettek az idők kezdetén. Kazumi mélységes egységet érzett a világmindenséggel, a természettel, az elemekkel, és az idővel. Mindig is együvé tartoztak, és mindig is együvé fognak tartozni, és abban a pillanatban, hogy ezt megértette, hirtelen a varázslat felrobbant a testében, és érezte, ahogy Shiki lelke, az esszenciája, egy nem-testi szinten is befogadja őt, majd csaknem elájul Kazumi testének szorításában._

_Némán és csöndben ereszkedtek vissza a földre, és Kazumi gondoskodott róla, hogy az éppen visszaváltozó hercegnő fekete bőrének darabkáit összegyűjtse, és a saját kimonója alá rejtse. Betakarta az alvó, kimerült testét, és riadtan szemlélte a megannyi sötét foltot, karmolás- és harapásnyomot Shiki bőrén, amit nem lesz egyszerű elfedni, vagy megmagyarázni, mert a császár sosem bánt vele durván. Ugyanolyan észrevétlenül lopakodott vissza a saját lakrészébe, ahogyan jött._

_Az emberi arcával együtt az emberarcú világ gondjai is a nyakába szakadtak. Volt egy társa, akit nem láthatott akármikor, és nem tölhetett minden időt a közelében, hogy őrizze, védelmezze és gondoskodjon róla, és volt egy császára, akire a családjaként és a barátjaként tekintett, és akit elárult. És aki erről mit sem sejtett._

_Őszintén elmondta Kazuminek, hogy a hercegnő várandós lett – és azt is őszintén elmondta, hogy milyen kétségek gyötrik._

_\- Elképzelni sem tudom, hogyan nemzettem gyereket neki – csóválta a fejét a császár.  
_ _\- Felséged azt gondolja, hogy másvalaki a gyermek apja? – kérdezte óvatosan Kazumi.  
_ _\- Nem tudom… - csóválta a fejét a császár. – Idegen a szaga, de hát mindig is idegen volt, ahogy a teste is. Az első nászidőszaka után elrendeltem, hogy minden lámpást oltsanak el a szobájában, mert rá sem tudtam nézni. Borzalmas a teste, a pikkelyei, és az orrfacsaró bűze… ugyan ki lenne hajlandó önként vele hálni?_

_Kazumi igyekezett uralni az izmait, hogy véletlenül se szoruljanak ökölbe az ujjai._

_A palota persze ujjongott, hogy a császárnak végre újabb örököse születik, és a nép is megkönnyebbült a hír hallatán. A hercegnőt átköltöztették az egykori császárné lakrészébe, közelebb a császárhoz, és még távolabb Kazumitól. Hetente egyszer vagy kétszer pillanthatta csak meg, jobbára a távolból, mert Shiki teste elkezdett átalakulni, hogy felkészüljön a tojás kihordására, és a császár szerint a napjai nagy részét átaludta._

_Hetekkel később Kazumi mégis megtalálta a módját, hogy beszökjön hozzá – Shiki addigra egészen kivirult, ragyogott a bőre és a haja, és a boldogságtól csillogott a tekintete. Bár Kazumi beszélni akart vele, amikor újra a karjában tarthatta Shikit, a gondolatai ismét elpárologtak. Ekkor jöttek rá, hogyha összeérintik a homlokukat, hallják egymás gondolatait, és szavak nélkül is tudnak beszélgetni egymással. Az emberi nyelv kora előtt is létezett módja annak, hogy két sárkány megértesse magát egymással, és most Kazumi szinte újratanulta ezt az elfeledett képességét. Lehunyt szemhéjai alatt elképzelte mindazt, amit érez – a szégyent, az aggodalmat, az izgalmat, és a megfoghatatlan szerelmét – majd a tarkója bizseregni kezdett, és átömlöttek belé Shiki érzései: a gyermekük felett érzett öröm, a hála, amiért Kazumi megmentette őt és teljessé tette, a vágya, hogy újból egyek legyenek, és az egység és mindenhatóság érzése, amit a szerelmeskedésük alkalmával Shiki is átélt, és aminek az emléke segítette át a napjain._

_Szökjünk el innen – sugallta a gondolatain át. Hogy tehetnénk? Hová mennénk? – harapta össze az ajkait Kazumi._

_Tudták, hogy újra látniuk kell egymást, és már nem érik be a lopott pillanatokkal._

_Várható volt, hogy a császár egy napon fényt derít a titokra. Tudta, hogy a hercegnőnek szeretője van, és mindent megtett azért, hogy elszigetelje őt tőle, majd ahogy a dühe nőtt: hogy rajtakapja. Ha csak felmerült volna benne a lehetőség, hogy a leghűségesebb szolgája a tettes, akkor sejthette volna, hogy a kísérletei hiábavalók, mert Kazumi úgy járt-kelt a palota falai között, mint a szél. De Kazumin kívül mindenkivel megvádolta a hercegnőt, aki eleinte bőszen tagadott mindent, aztán csak gúnyosan nevetett a császár kétségbeesésén. Abba a hitbe ringatta magát, hogy a leendő trónörökös anyjaként a császár úgysem ártana neki._

_Álmában sem gondolta volna, hogy a császár, hónapokig tartó őrlődés után, egyszerre csak nekiesik, és fojtogatni kezdi, miközben sziszegve faggatta, hogy mégis kinek a zabigyerekét hordja a szíve alatt._

_Kazumi egy gyengéd, szerelmes légyottra érkezett – szerelmeskedni nem mertek ugyan, de amikor csak tehették, összebújtak, hogy Kazumi is érezhesse a tojás rücskös héját a hasa vékony bőrén keresztül. A jelenet, amire a szobába toppant, a lelke legmélyét érintette meg._

_Nem gondolkodott: odarohant a társát fojtogató férfihoz, és a saját tőrével szúrta mellbe. A császár, amikor a szélnél is sebesebben mozgó alakot meglátta, elengedte Shikit, és a támadója szemébe nézett: a lelke abban a pillanatban hagyta el a testét, amikor döbbenten felismerte Kazumit._

_Kazumi ekkor józanodott ki, hónapok óta először. Hirtelen rádöbbent arra, hogy mit is tett, és legszívesebben sírt és üvöltött volna. Ez nem ő volt, ez valaki más volt, valaki, akire bűbájt bocsátottak. A szerelme Shiki iránt hirtelen nem is tűnt igazinak, és eltörpült a rettenetes bűn terhe mellett._

_\- Meg… megöltem… - habogta. – Megöltem…  
_ _\- Nem te ölted meg… - hajolt le Shiki, és rántotta ki a császár mellkasából a tőrt – akkora erővel, hogy a férfi testéből spriccelő vér összemocskolta a kezeit és a ruháját. Shiki kiegyenesedett, és Kazumi szemébe nézve azt suttogta: - Kiálts az őrökért.  
_ _\- Nem… - rázta meg Kazumi a fejét. Könnyek szöktek a szemébe, ahogy hitetlenkedve végignézett magán és a császár testén. Nem értette, hogy jutottak el ide.  
_ _\- Hívd az őröket… - sziszegte Shiki. – A császár gyermekét hordom, ha megszületik, régens leszek – nem esik bántódásom!  
_ _\- Nem… - reszketett Kazumi. – Nem… nem…_

_Nem akart több hazugságot. Elviselhetetlen fájdalom járta át a lelkét, mert olyasvalamit veszített el, ami még a boldogságánál is többet ért számára: a becsületét._

_Végül Shiki változtatta el a hangját, és ő hívta az őröket. A császár tőrét a hasához szorította, ahogy az ablakhoz hátrált, és azzal fenyegetőzött, megöli a császár gyermekét, ha bárki közelebb jön hozzá. Természetesen hagyta magát lefegyverezni, és hagyta, hogy a palotaőrök elhurcolják._

_Shiki nem volt ostoba: pontosan tudta, hogy mi vár rá a császár gyilkosaként. Tudta, hogy egy viszonylag kényelmes, de szigorúan őrzött tömlöcbe vetik majd, ahol rendesen kaphat enni-inni, a gyermeke egészségéről gondoskodnak, és a sorsáról majd a trónörökös születése után fognak dönteni. A császárnak élő leszármazója vagy fiatalabb testvére nem volt, de unokatestvérei igen, akik bármikor szívesen léptek volna a helyébe, ha a hercegnő lánygyermeknek ad életet. Shiki azt is tudta, hogy mostantól fogva nem láthatják egymást Kazumivel, de boldoggá tette a tudat, hogy a társa biztonságban van._

_Kazumi sem volt ostoba: bár gyötörte a lelkiismerete, de tisztában volt azzal, hogyha előállna az igazsággal, akkor mindketten – illetve mindhárman – halál fiai lennének. Márpedig a gyermekük nem érdemelte meg, hogy az ő bűne miatt bűnhődjön, ezért Kazumi hallgatott, és gyászolt magában. Nem csak a császárt, hanem azt az önmagát is gyászolta, aki sosem vetemedett volna ilyen aljasságra._

_Amit egyikük sem, és az ország egyetlen lakója sem tudott: hogy attól az éjszakától kezdve, hogy a császárt megölték, a Nap nem kelt fel többé._


End file.
